The Old Clock
by 2721Sora
Summary: Sora adalah murid pindahan dari SMP Sky. Di sekolah barunya itu, ada seseorang yang siswa yang menghilang sejak lama. Lalu, Sora menemukan sebuah Jam Tua di ruang bawah tanah sekolahnya dan jam itu ada hubungannya dengan siswa yang menghilang itu.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers, ^^ I'm come back at another story. Wahaha, ini adalah fic hasil khayalan abalku tentang mistery. Sejujurnya, aku belum terlalu bisa bikin cerita mistery, namun ku-usahain (_ _)

Diaclaimer: Kingdom Hearts bukan milikku. kingdom Heaets punya Square Enix dan Om Tetsu. Jadi, aku hanya meminjam tokohnya. Namun, alur cerita ini, punyaku ! Wuahaha -plak-

Genre: hum, niatnya genre fic ini adalah Mistery bercampur horor. Tapi, aku gak pernah nonton horor. Jadi, maaf jika ceritanya masih ancur.

Summary: Sora Hovlock adalah murid pindahan dari SMP Sky. Dia harus pindahan karena pekerjaan Ayahnya.

NB: Semua teks di bawah adalah Sora POV ^^

Kay, net bacanya readers ^^

* * *

-Prolog-

Well, namaku adalah Sora Hovlock. Hari ini aku akan masuknya ke sekolah baru dan bertemu dengan teman baruku. Yeah, aku adalah murid pindahan.

Aku memasuki sekolah baruku, ketika pelajaran pertama hampir di mulai, sehingga murid-murid sekolah baruku tidak curiga padaku.

Setelah aku mengambil jadwal di ruang kepala sekolah, aku berjalan menuju ruang kelasku. Wali kelasku, Miss Larxene yang menunjukan jalan menuju kelas baruku.

"Sora, kamu tunggu di sini dulu." kata Miss Laxene. Beliau berhenti di depan pintu kelas 8-F. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Sejujurnya, aku benci untuk berbicara di depan umum atau memperkenalkan diri. Karena, aku orangnya sulit bergaul, dan aku lebih suka menyendiri di tempat umum. Hari ini, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku di depan teman-teman. Mending kalau aku kenal mereka, namun mereka adalah teman baru. Dan aku paling benci harus berbicara pada orangnya asing.

" Perhatian semuanya. Duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing!" perintah Miss Laxene. " hari ini, kalian akan mendapat teman baru, silahkan masuk Sora!" Miss Larxene mempersilahkan aku memasuki ruang kelas baruku.

_' Hah, saatnya aku harus berbicara di depan teman-teman baruku. __Semoga tak ada respon atau pertanyaan yang merepotkan' batinku_

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis saat memasuki kelas. Miss Larxene mempersilahkan aku untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Sora Hovlock. Aku pindahan dari SMP Sky. Yoroshiku," kataku sambil membungkukan badan. Namun, tak ada respon dari teman-teman baruku. Mereka hanya memandangku dengan tatapan acuh. Namun, menurutku itu adalah respon terbaik, karena tak ada pertanyaan yang merepotkan. Aku hanya menghela nafas lega.

"Okay Sora, kamu bisa duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di pojok belakang itu." kata Miss Laxene. Aku berjalan menuju bangkuku. Aku merasa kalau ada beberapa teman yang memandangku, namun aku mengacuhkannya dan tetap berjalan.

Wah, bangkunya memang agak kusam, namun menurutku agak nyaman. Aku sedikit membersihkan meja dan bangku itu dengan tanganku dan segera duduk lalu memfokuskan pikiranku pada pelajaran.

Saat istirahat, hanya beberapa teman yang datang untuk berkenalan denganku. Mereka hanya bertanya mengapa aku pindah, tanggal ultah, dan lainnya. Tapi, hanya kujawab singkat.

"Ting-Tong-teng-tong..."

Bel usai sekolah telah berbunyi. Saat pulang sekolah, salah satu teman baruku mendekatiku. Namanya Riku Kaine. Dia anak ketua komite di sekolah ini sekaligus ketua OSIS. Dia mengajakku berkeliling sepulang sekolah.

Awalnya, kupikir Riku orangnya jutek, pendiam dan sinis. Karena itu, dia mendapat julukan "Ice Prince", itu kata Namine teman baruku tadi. Tapi, diluar dugaan dia orangnya yang pengertian. Sekarang, dia mengajaku berkeliling untuk mengenal sekolah ini. Jadi, kutarik semua kata-kataku itu.

"Sora, memangnya rumahmu ada di mana? Mau kuantar?" tawar Riku setelah menemaniku berkeliling.

"Ahh, gak udah Riku. Rumahku lumayan jauh dari sekolah, dan aku sudah terlalu merepotkanmu hari ini." tolakku.

"Kata siapa kamu merepotkan? Malah aku senang mendapat teman baru." katanya. Aku tersenyum tipis. Diapun begitu. Sepintas, aku teringat kata-kata Namine kalau julukan Riku adalah "Ice Prince'.

"Eh Riku, mengapa kamu di juluki 'Pangeran Es' ?" tanyaku polos.

"Sejujurnya, aku benci untuk bicara di depan umum. Aku juga tidak suka terlalu menonjolkan diri di depan umum. Karena itu, aku lebih suka diam dari pada harus berkomentar yang tidak penting." katanya acuh.

"Jadi, itu yang membuatmu di katakan 'pangeran Es' ?" kataku. Dan Riku hanya mengangguk.

" Wah, aku juga seperti itu. Benci di depan umum, benci menonjolkan diri," kataku sambil tersenyum, " tapi, mengapa kamu mau berkenalan denganku. Katamu, kamu lebih suka berdiam diri." tanyaku lagi.

"Karena, aku merasa bahwa kita cocok. Aku tau, kalau sifat kita sama." katanya.

"Dari mana kamu tau? Kamu bisa membaca isi hari orang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hm, bukan. Dari caramu tersenyum, caramu memperkenalkan diri, dan caramu kenanggapi respon. Senyummu tipis. Cara memperkenalkan dirimu juga kaku. Dan caramu menanggapi respon dari teman-teman juga acuh. Karena itu, aku tau kalau kamu punya sifat yang hampir ama denganku." jelas Riku. Aku hanya terdiam. Lalu aku tersenyum

"Tapi, aku punya teman yang sama sepertimu juga." lanjut Riku.

"Huh? Sepertiku? Siapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Tapi, dia sudah lama menghilang, dan aku tidak tau dia kemana." jawab Riku.

"Oh, maaf..."

"Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula, dia menghilang bukan karena salahmu." kata Riku. Akupun tersenyum, dia juga tersenyum namun senyumnya mempunyai arti sendiri.

"Maukah kamu jadi sahabatku?" tawar Riku sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja." aku membalas uluran tangannya. Lalu kami tertawa bersama.

**- To Be Continued-**

* * *

Wahaha, gimana kesan readers? Kurang menarik? Misterynya gak kelihatan? Sora terlihat OOC?

Oh iya, kalau ada kalimat yang kurang pas, maaf,, dan beritahu aku supaya bisa ku perbaiki.

Waaa~ maaf banget yah readers, soalnnya ini masih permulaan, dan terlihat ancur. Lalu, Sora OOC karena sikon-nya harus begitu. Well, keritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan nih. Sepedas-pedasnya juga tidak apa. Tuangkan saja di Review. ^^

Kay~ any Review?


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATE~ yey, akhirnya aku update nih.. oke deh, aku ga tau harus ngomong apa lagi..

Met baca Readers ^^

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts bukan punyaku~~ yang punya Square Enix, Disney sama Om Tetsu aku hanya punya alurnya aja .. wakakaka

Genre: Mistery dan Horor... tapi, aku ga yakin kalo fic ini berbau Horor == wahhaa

Character: Sora, Riku, Heyner, Vanitas ^^

NB: Di bawah ini adalah Sora POV ^^

* * *

The Old Clock Chapter 1

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah Sora?" tanya Ayahku.

" Lumayan sih. Hari ini aku mendapat teman. Namanya Riku."jawabku sambil meletakkan sepatuku di rak.

" Oh, Riku yah, dia orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Ayahku. Seperti biasa, seorang ayah pasti menanyakan asal usul temanku, karena khawatir aku salah pergaulan.

" Dia anak ketua komite, dia pintar dan pendiam. Dia berambut silver panjang." kataku. Ayahku hanya memangguk paham, lalu aku berjalan ke sofa sebelah Ayahku. Kami menonton TV bersama.

Saat waktunya makan malam, aku memasak 2 nasi goreng pedas. Yeah, aku hanya tinggal dengan Ayahku, Ibuku sudah tiada saat aku masih sangat kecil. Lalu Ayahku yang jadi ilmuwan sangat sibuk. Karena itu, aku menjadi pendiam, itu kata saudaraku. Tapi, aku cuek saja.

Setelah makan, aku langsung mengerjakan tugas yang hari ini diberikan hari ini.  
Lalu, aku tertidur.

**_-__Inside Sora's dream-_**

_Aku berjalan di sekolahku. Hari ini terlihat sangat sepi. Yeah, karena aku berada di sekolah, sangat pagi. Aku mencoba untuk menyusuri jalan yang ada di sekolah. Aku mengingat lagi, tempat yang Riku tunjukkan padaku.__Mulai__dari gedung Play Group, gedung SD, gedung SMP, gedung SMA. __Sekolahku sekarang lebih bagus._

_Aku berkeliling gedung SMP-ku. Aku melihat taman di belakang sekolah, rumputnya hijau lebat. Tidak ada sampah yang berserakan dan pohon yang besar dan lebat berada di tengah taman. __Tapi, hanya ada 1 pohon yang cukup besar, dan sepertinya, pohon itu yang paling tua. __Pohon itu ada di pojok taman._

_Lalu, aku berjalan lagi ke ruang guru. Sebelum ruang guru, ada sebuah kapel. Tetapi, ada suara jam tua yang berdentang lirih dari dalam kapel. Saat aku ingin memegang gagang pintu, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara, tepatnya suaraku bisikan... __  
_

**_-End Of Sora's Dream-_**

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Tidak seperti biasanya aku mimpi buruk. Tapi, mimpi ini aneh sekali, hanya berada di sekitar sekolah baruku dan suara-suara yang berbisik

"_Jam Tua…"_ kata-kata itulah yang kudengar. Tapi, suara yang membisikan kata-kata itu sangat unfamiliar. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk mandi.

"Pagi, Yah~" sapaku pada Ayahku yang sedang nonton berita

"Pagi... Sora? Tumben kamu bangun gasik..." kata Ayahku

"Sora mimpi buruk... jadi Sora memutuskan untuk bangun pagi dari pada melanjutkan mimpi buruk itu..," jawabku enteng. Lalu aku berjalan ke dapur, dan mengambil susu di kulkas. Aku menuangkan susu itu ke dalam gelas, dan meneguknya.

"Um, Ayah nanti mau makan apa?" tanyaku

"Nanti Ayah ada rapat. Jadi Ayah makan di kantor. Kamu saja yang makan." Kata Ayahku sambil menonton berita.

Lalu, aku mengambil 2 roti tawar, lalu mengoleskan selai coklat. Hum, selai coklat adalah selai kesukaanku. Aku memakan Roti itu dengan lahap. Bahkan aku habis 4 tangkup roti, hahahaha.

Lalu aku berangkat ke sekolah. Hum, sekolahku jauh dari rumah. Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai jika kamu menggunakan sepeda untuk ke sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, halaman masih terlihat sepi. Yeah, sekarang kan masih pagi, kira-kira setengah jam lagi bel masuk, dan kebanyakan murid di sekolahku, berangkat jika 10 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Lalu, aku langsung menuju kelasku.

Di kelas, masih terlihat sepi. Karena hanya beberapa orang yang sudah datang dan Riku juga sudah datang. Aku berjalan ke bangkuku dan menaruh tas. Kemudian aku mendekati Riku.

"Hai Sora. Tumben kamu berangkat pagi?" kata Riku.

"Ahaha, lagi niat dateng pagi aja..." jawabku asal. Aku tidak mau membahas tentang mimpi buruk itu lagi.

"Oh, eh tugas yang di kasih kemarin aku sudah selesai?" Tanya Riku.

"Ahaha, aku kurang nomor 5 esay. Susah banget. Nyerah aku…" kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Hum, nomer 5 esay yah… Huh? Gampang kok. Sini kuajarin…" kata Riku. Lalu aku mengambil buku tugas dan Riku mengajariku.

Ternyata soalnya memang gampang. Apa lagi Riku menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata yang bikin mudeng. Kadang, dia menjelaskan dengan contoh di kehidupan.

Tak terasa, aku berbincang-bincang sama Riku memakan banyak waktu. Sekarang bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Aku kembali ke bangkuku.

Selama pelajaran, aku tidak bisa konsen. Apa lagi, sekarang aku bisa mendengar suara bisikan yang sama seperti di mimpiku walau samar. Ada apa sih dengan"jam tua" itu? Sepertinya menghantuiku terus.

"Ra...Sora!"

"Huh? Oh, ada apa Heyner?" tanyaku kepada Heyner, teman sekelasku yang berambut blonde berantakan.

"Hah, jangan melamun dong. Kamu di panggil tuh." katanya.

"Ohh, Thank's Heyner." Kataku. Lalu aku berjalan menuju meja guru.

"Maaf, memanggilku?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Tolong ambilkan kertas soal di ruang guru. Meja ada di sebelah Miss. Larxene, kamu tau letak ruang guru kan?" Tanya . aku hanya mengangguk paham. Lalu aku berjalan ke luar kelas.

Sekilas, aku melihat wajah Riku terlihat sedikit cemberut. Pasti karena bilang "kertas soal" yang berarti bakal ada ulangan mendadak. Setiap murid paling sebel kalo ada ulangan dadakan, karena itu teman sekelas protes. Karena tidak di tanggapi, mereka hanya mengeluh.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahku. Yeah, sekolahku memang besar, tapi kalau sedang sepi jadi menakutkan. Apa lagi kalau sendirian.

"Hum, habis belokan di depan ada kapel, lalu ruang guru ada di pojok kiri sih.. kalau tidak salah.." kataku pada diriku sendiri. Lalu aku berjalan cepat munuju ruang guru.

Saat di depan kapel, aku mendengar suara jam berdentang. Walau samar, aku yakin suara jam itu berasal dari dalam kapel.

"Huh? Jam berdentang? Aneh, perasaan di dalam kapel tidak ada jam tua deh. Apa lagi sekolahku yang bisa dibilang modern, menyimpan jam tua di kapel. Kurang kerjaan banget kan? Atau ini hanya perasaanku yah?" pikirku dengan gaya detektif.

Karena penasaran, aku membuka pintu kapel, lalu masuk ke dalam. Aku melihat sekeliling, tidak ada jam tua. Aku baru menyadari kalau jam tua itu sudah tidak berdentang.

"Huh berhenti? Masa sih ini hanya perasaanku saja?" tapi, suara jam itu memang sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Kapel ini kosong dan hening. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang guru untuk mengambil kertas soal.

Saat aku memegang pintu kapel, suara jam berdentang lagi.

"Kai ini, memang bukan perasaanku. Kalau begitu, pasti ada ruang tersembunyi di dalam kapel ini." Kataku dengan senyum nakal.

Aku berjalan menuju altar, mengikuti suara jam berasal. Lalu aku memeriksa di sekitar altar, tapi tidak ada tanda apa-apa. Lalu aku mempertajam dan memfokuskan pada suara itu.

Ternyatal suara itu berasal dari balik lukisan yang besar di dinding sebelah kiri altar. Hum, lukisan itu adalah lukisan Lucifer. Setauku, Lucifer adalah setan di masa lalu. Lalu aku menggeser lukisan itu. Ternyata, ada pintu yang tepat berada di belakang foto itu.

Aku tersenyum nakal, lalu membuka pintu itu "Sepertinya menarik," kataku dalam hati. Suara jam itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi, tapi rasa penasaranku akan lorong ini sangat kuat. Lalu aku memasuki pintu itu.

Lorong ini sangat gelap. Tidak ada satupun penerangan di lorong ini. Lantai dan dindingnya juga udah licin karena lumut. Karena itu, aku berjalan sangat hati-hati. Di ujung lorong, hanya ada 1 pintu, ku putar gagang pintu, dan membuka pintu itu.

Ruangan ini, gelap, hanya ada sinar jam tua yang jadi penerang di sana. Lalu, aku melihat secarik kertas barada di lantai.

"_Thank's sudah menemukan tempat ini. __Sekarang kamu akan mengetahui masa laluku dan pecahkan masalahku kalau kamu ingin hidup!"_

_-Vanitas-_

"Va-Vanitas? Nama itu sangat familiar bagiku, tapi, aku mendengar nama itu dimana?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Dan saat itu juga, jam berdentang sangat keras. Aku merasa sangat pusing. Kepalaku berdenyut seiring jam berdentang.

Anehnya, banyak ingatan dan suara yang bertumpuk dan bercampur di kepalaku. Aku tidak kuat denagn sakit kepalaku. Aku terjatuh dan padanganku mulai kabur.

"Ping-san... oh god, jangan! Aku tidak mau pingsan di..si..ni…"katalu pelan, lalu badanku lemas, dan akhirny aku jatuh pingsan.

**_-Inside Sora's memory-_**

_Aku merasa jatuh dalam kegelapan. __Gelap, sangat gelap. Lalu aku melihat berkas ahaya. Aku meraih cahaya itu dan anehnya, cahaya itu masuk ke tubuhku. Lalu tiba-tiba tempat ini berubah jadi ruang kelas. Aku sedang berdiri di belakang. Tapi, tidak ada yang tau dengan kehadiranku. Aku bereriak jugatidak ada yang mendengar. Sepertinya memang aku tidak terlihat._

"_Greek"_

_Pintu terbuka dan seorang guru memasuki kelas._

"_Anak-anak, hari ini kalia akan mendapat teman baru... silahkan masuk!" _

_Seorang anak berambut hitam spiky memasuki kelas. __Saat dia menengadahkan kepalanya, aku terkejut bukan main. Dia, mirip banget sama aku. Hanya warna rambut dan matanya saja yang beda. Rambutnya hitam dan matanya berwarna emas mengkilat. Sorot matanya juga tajam namun terlihat kosong. _

_Aku memandangi dia, bener-bener sama seoertiku. Tinggi, ukuran badan, bahkan muka juga sama. Bagaikan bercermin di depan cermin besar._

"_Yak seilahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" _

"_Alright. Namaku Vanitas Reinhard. Aku pindahan dari SMP Sky." Katanya datat dan dingin._

'_Huh? Smp Sky? Pantas saja aku sangat familiar sama nama , Wait a Sec! Vanitas, Ahh, di surat itu juga ada nama Vanitas. Memang apa yang terjadi padanya?' batinku._

"_Okay Vanitas, silahkan duduk di bangku kosong itu!" __Vanitas hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu berjaln ke bangkunya. _

_Dia duduk, lalu menatapku tajam. Senyum sinisnya menghiasi bibirnya. Aneh, bukankah au tidak terlihat? Apa Vanitas bisa melihatku?_

_Lalu dia mengucapkan kata-kata_

**"_Enjoy __your bad __dreams __that __continue to __haunt you__!"_**

"_Huh?"_

_Lalu, ak__u terdorong ke belakang , tiba-tiba aku kembali terjatuh ke tempat yang gelap. Lagi-lagi, sebuah berkas cahaya mendekati. Cahaya itu makin terang, dan sangat nyaman.. lalu aku terbangun..._

**To Be Continue**

**

* * *

**

Huftt.. akhirnya selese juga nih… haha, bagaimana readers? Masih kurang yah? Gomen-nee~

Oh iya, kalau masih ada miss typo, gomen, aku lagi ga focus hehehe…

Sora: Miss typo adalah hak dan kewajiban seorang Author loh~

Me: i..iya sih.. menurutmu gimana Vani?

Vanitas: Don't ask me !

Me: ke… KEREN ! Vani ku peluk kau! Sini! Sini ! wahaahah

Vanitas: Don't touch me Idiot!

Me: AWW~~ your so awesome..

Sora: Man, she totally talkativfe. Well, she order me to tell you something,

Review Please^^


	3. Chapter 3

Haloo Readers.. akhirnya aku UPDATE

maaf yah aku lama update-nya aku lagi banyak tugas de el el. Karena itu, saiya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya

hehehee~ oke deh kalau begitu~ langsung aja yah Readers ^^

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts bukan punyaku,. KH punya Square enik, Disney dan om Tetsuya. Aku yang punya akurnya saja

Genre: Mstery dan Horor .

Chara: Sora, Riku, dan Vanitas.

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

Chapy 2: Vanitas Reinhard

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Kulihat di sekelilingku, korden yang membatasi tempatku berwarna putih, dan aku juga sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Sejak kapan aku berada di UKS? Setahuku, aku tadi ada di ruang bawah tanah. Lalu aku pingsan di sana. Siapa yang telah membawaku?

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Aku mendekati guru UKS yang sedang bertugas. Beliau sedang membaca sesuatu, dan sepertinya sangat serius. Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Kuharap tidak mengganggunya.

"Permisi, " kataku dengan pelan. Tapi guru itu tidak bereaksi. Sepertinya suaraku terlalu pelan.

" Permisi, " kataku dengan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Akhirnya guru itu menoleh juga. Dia langsung menegaskan senyumnya padaku.

" Ya, ada apa Sora? Kamu sudah baikan?" tanya guru itu. Hah, aku lega karena aku tidak mengganggu beliau. Karena itu aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

" hum, maaf bukankah tadinya aku pingsan di kapel. Mengapa aku bisa berada di sini?" tanyaku.

" Hum, tadi kamu pingsan di depan kapel. Seorang dari temanmu membawamu kemari. Sepertinya kamu pingsan karena kelelahan." kata guru itu.

" Err, memangnya siapa yang membawaku?" tanyaku lagi.

" Riku. Dia yang membawamu kemari dan dia akan segera datang untuk membawamu pulang karena sekarang sudah jam pulang." katanya lagi. Lalu guru itu menyuruhku untuk kembali ke kasurku.

Berarti aku sudah tertidur lama banget. Dari jam ke-3 sampe pulang sekolah.

Tunggu! Aku pingsan di depannya kapel? Memangnya siapa yang memindahkanku dari ruang bawah tanah ke depannya kapel? Masa sih aku berjalan sambil pingsan. Tidak lucu kan.

Tapi, mana mungkin orang yang bernama 'Vanitas' yang ada di mimpiku itu yang membawaku ke depannya kapel. Itu juga tidak sesuai dengan akal sehat kan.

Selagi aku berfikir keras, tiba-tiba Riku datang. Dia sudah membawa ranselku dan tersenyum.

" Hei, mengapa kamu bisa pingsan di depan kapel? Kamu kecapean atau kurang darah hingga Drop dan pingsan?" tanyanya langsung To The point. Aku balas tersenyum kepadanya.

Aku ingin memberitahukan semuanya tentang apa saja yang terjadi padaku. Aku membuka mulut, namun suaraku tiba-tiba serak. Bahkan sakit untuk di buat berbicara. Padahal,  
Tadi saja aku bisa berbicara dengan luwes, tapi sekarang mendadak serak, seperti ada yang menghalangiku untuk berbicara.

Aneh. Berarti aku memang tidak boleh menceritakan semuanya kepada Riku. Aku menatap Riku, mukanya terlihat cemas. Aku langsung tersenyum lagi sebelum Riku bertanya yang tidak-tidak.

" Tidak apa kok Riku. Aku memang sedikit pusing dari rumah karena aku kurang tidur. Semalaman aku juga mimpi buruk. Pasti itu penyebabnya." kataku berbohong pada Riku. Tapi, aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong kan?

Riku hanya menatapiku tanpa bersuara. Aku agak risih karena di tatap seperti itu. Lalu Riku hanya mendengus kesal.

" Ya sudah Lau kalau kamu memang tidak mau menceritakan padaku. tapi, kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan untuk bercerita padaku atau bertanya padaku. Aku akan membantumu semampuku." katanya. Sepertinya dia tau kalau aku tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya padanya. Aku senang punya teman seperti Riku. Tidak memaksa dan pengertian.

" Err, Riku aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" kataku dengan menatapnya. Riku juga balas menatapku.

" Boleh, Silahkan bertanya, jangan sungkan." katanya meyakinkanku untuk tidak sungkan padanya. Aku mengangguk paham.

" Begini, kataku, kamu punya teman yang dulu menghilang kan. Kalau kamu mau, bisa ceritakan padaku tentang siapa dia dan pengalamanmu. Maaf kalau pertanyaanku lancang, tapi aku sangat penasaran padanya. Siapa tau aku bisa membantumu menemukannya." kataku.

Awalnya Riku terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Tapi dia langsung menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya. Dia memulai ceritanya.

_**Riku Story -3 years ago-**_

_**Aku duduk di sofa yang terletak di ruang keluarga. Aku sedang menonton TV acara kartun yang menurutnya konyol. Tidak lucu sama sekali.**_

_**Tiba-tiba ada suara ribut dari luar, namun aku tetap acuh. Sampai aku samar mendengar Kaa-san memanggil namaku. Aku berjalan keluar menuju Kaa-San.**_

_**Saat Kaa-san menyadari kalau aku sudah ada di dekatnya, beliau memperkenalkan aku dengan seseorang. Dia terlihat lebih tua dariku. Rambutnya hitam dengan model spiky, lalu matanya emas dan tajam.**_

_**" Ayo Riku perkenalkan namamu," kata Kaa-san.**_

_**" Aku Riku Wolfvern Kamu," kataku datar.**_

_**" Vanitas Reinhard ," katanya dengan datar juga. Lalu aku disuruh mengajak Vanitas untuk berkeliling rumah.**_

_**Selama itu, kita berdua hanya terdiam, sampai aku memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.**_

_**" Err, aku panggil kamu apa?" tanyaku polos. Sejenak kupikir kalau pertanyaanku sangat bodoh. Tapi, darinpada suasananya sepi, tanpa pikir panjang aku bertanya seperti itu.**_

_**" Cukup Vanitas saja Tak apa." katanya tanpa menoleh kepadaku.**_

_**Lalu, dia mulai berbicara padaku. Ternyata Vanitas baru pindah. Jadi dia masih belum mengenal daerah-daerah di sekitar. Setelah itu, aku dan Vanitas menjadi akrab. Yeah, mungkin karena sifat kita hampir sama.**_

_**Setelah itu, Vanitas masuk ke sekolah yang sama sepertiku, tapi dia masuk di bagian SMP.**_

_**Sepulang sekolah, kadang aku sempat main ke rumahnya untuk bertanya tugas atau sekedar main. Begitulah.**_

_**Tapi, saat di rumah, aku sempat melihat berbagai sayatan yang ada di badannya. Alu Tak tau mengapa. Saat ku tanya, dia hanya menjawab "Tak apa. Hanya tergores kok." tapi yang namanya sayatan itu lebih dalam dari goresan. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Tapi, karena Tak ada bukti, aku hanya diam.**_

_**Setiap aku main ke rumahnya, bekas sayatan itu juga bertambah, dan sepertinya itu sayatan baru. Saat aku bertanya lagi, dia hanya diam. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia memegang pundakku dan berkata " aku senang punya sahabat sepertimu. Mau mengerti dan sangat perhatian padaku. Karena itu, jaga dirimu dan jika aku tidak ada, jangan cari aku.**_

_**Saat itu aku sangat bingung. Beberapa hari setelah Vanitas mengatakan itu, dia menghilang tanpa jejak. Orang tuanya juga bersikap wajar, seolah-olah menghilangnya Banitas adalah hal yang normal. Aku mencari Vanitas sampai berbilah-bulan tidak ketemu. Aku putus asa, hingga sampai sekarang aku masih sedikit bersalah padanya.**_

_**End of Riku's story -normal POV-**_

" Jadi, Riku dan Vanitas sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya yah.." kataku. Riku hanya mengangguk.

' Kalau Riku pernah bertemu dengan Vanitas, berarti aku bisa tanya banyak hal tentang Vanitas' pikirku. Kami berdua terdiam membisu.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang menepuk pundakku.

" WUUAAAAHHH ! " teriakku histeris. Semenjak kejadian di ruang bawah tanah, aku jadi takut dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu.

(A/N: hal gaib seperti hantu atau semacamnya)

Riku sangat kaget mendengar aku teriak.

" Tenang Sora, itu tangan Pak Guru," kata Riku menenangkanku. Aku menghela nafas dan mengatur nafas.

" Ini sudah waktunya kalian pulang. Pulanglah sebelum kalian mendapat ceramah dari petugas sakral sekolah itu." kata Pak Guru. Setelah itu, kami pamit dan pulang.

Kami pulang bersama karena Riku khawatir kalau aku tiba-tiba pingsan seperti Tadi di sekolah. Selama perjalanan, kami membisu lagi. Lalu aku berhenti berjalan.

" Hum? Ada apa Sora?" tanya Riku. Dia juga menghentikan langkahnya.

" Riku, err kamu mau temani aku sebentar?" tanyaku.

" Hum? Boleh. Kebetulan aku lagi tidak ada kerjaan. Mau ke mana memangnya?" tanya Riku.

" Aku ingin ke rumahnya Vanitas, mau menemaniku?"

**To Be Continue**

Whuahahaha.. gimana Readers? Terlalu pendek yah? Hehee~ kalau begitu, I Need Review nih ^^

Flame dan kawan-kawan juga boleh banget *sangat di harapkan* oke deh ^^

Well, Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Wahahaa~~ sudah lama aku nggak publish nih cerita

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts jelas bukan punyaku lahh~~ hahaha, aku hanya punya alur di cerita ini XD

Genre: Mystery and Horor

Chara: Sora, Riku, Nenek Ichi (My OC)

Thank's to: Sora Van dan Azza . makasih banget yah dah mbantuin aku. Heheee~ dan juga All Readers and Teman-teman yang sudah merepiew ^^

Oke deh.. Met baca Readers

* * *

**_" Aku ingin ke rumahnya Vanitas, mau menemaniku?"_**

* * *

Chapter 3: memori tentang anak yang terlupakan

Aku dan Riku berjalan masuk ke sebuah kompleks perumahan. Hum, letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan sekolahku, namun cukup melelahkan kalau berjalan.

Yeah, aku sedang berjalan menuju rumah Riku. Tepatnya sih menuju rumah Vanitas. Tadi, Riku bilang kalau rumah Vanitas berada di dekat rumahnya. Dan selagi hari masih terang, masih pukul 3 sore, jadi sekalian saja aku berkunjung ke rumah Vanitas.

Wahh... ternyata perumahan di kompleks ini sangat mewah. Banyak rumah yang cukup besar, bahkan dengan halaman yang luas. Sungguh keren.

Ada rumah yang simpel, namun halamannya luas. Ada juga rumah dengan halaman yang penuh dengan karangan bunga-bunga. Sungguh indah karena penataannya pas. Kata Riku, itu adalah rumah Aerith-senpai, keponakan dari guru UKS tadi.

Aerith-senpai sangat menyukai bunga, karena itu rumahnya penuh dengan karangan bunga. Kata Riku, yang mendesain halaman dan meletakkan posisi bunga Aerith-senpai. Awalnya aku tak percaya, tapi karena cerita Riku yang terlihat serius, aku jadi percaya. Hahaha, aku aneh.

Anyway, aku melihat sekeliling. Kok jalan menuju rumah Vanitas, berubah jadi seperti daerah perhutanan. Sepi, banyak pohon besar yang sangat rindang. Jalan setapak yang jadi penunjuk jalan tadi sudah hampir hilang.

Di ujung jalan, ada sebuah rumah tua yang sepertinya sudah tidak terurus. Ada banyak puing bangunan yang berserakan, dan juga tang penyangganya juga sudah rusak dan patah. Rumput liar yang terlihat mengganggu menghiasi halaman.

" Err, Riku, kita tidak salah tempat?" tanyaku. Masa rumah tua ini adalah rumahnya Vanitas.

" Yeah, tidak salah lagi. Ini rumahnya. Mau masuk?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, " ayo mungkin ada sesuatu di dalam." kataku sambil tersenyum. Kami memasuki rumah itu.

Aku membuka pintu rumah tua itu, lalu masuk bersama Riku.

"Hallo? Anybody here?" kataku dengan sedikit keras. Suaraku juga menggema.

Hum, di dalam rumah tua ini juga berantakan. Seperti ada pertengkaran yang membuat semua barang pecah dan tidak ada yang membersihkannya. Di sisi kanan, ada pintu. Kami memasuki pintu itu,

" Ini... Ini tempat meja makannya. Dulu tempat ini sangat bersih. Meja makanya juga tidak hancur seperti sekarang ini." kata Riku dengan sedikit sedih.

Hah, seharusnya aku tidak mengajaknya kemari, pasti dia merasa bersalah. Aku menatapnya dengan sedih.

Kami keluar dari ruang makan menuju pintu depan. Saat aku membuka pintu, tiba-tiba,

" Siapa di sana?" tanya seorang nenek dengan suara serak khasnya. Aku langsung menatapnya dengan kaget. Nenek itu sepertinya penghuni rumah ini.

Aku dan Riku sama-sama terkejut. Bukannya takut, tapi heran. Nenek itu mau tinggal di sini. Apa Nenek itu tidak takut yahh, (sepertinya) sendirian dan kesepian? Jujur saja, aku juga tidak akan mau tinggal di sini.

"Mengapa kalian diam? Siapa kalian dan apa maumu?" tanya nenek itu sekali lagi.

"Ma-maaf, aku Sora dan ini Riku. Maaf kami mengganggu Nenek." Kataku meminta maaf sambil memperkenalkan diri. Aku melirik ke arah Riku, mukannya terlihat bingung, matanya menyipit dan alisnya berkerut. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari nenek itu.

"Tak apa, tetapi apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" Tanya Nenek itu. Sepertinya nenek itu ramah.

"Hum, kamu ingin bertanya ke pada Nenek membantu?" tanyaku.

"Hum? Tanya apa? Nenek sudah tua, dan tak yakin kalau dapat membantu kalian," jawab si Nenek. "tapi, ayo masuk ke kamar nenek. Di sini tidak enak untuk berbicara," kata nenek mempersilahkan aku dan Riku. Kami menaiki tangga, dan memasuki ruangtan di sisi kiri. Kamar ini ada di lanatai 2.

Berbeda sekali dengan ruangan makan, dan ruang sebelumnya. Kamar ini rapi, dan dinding, meja, korden, semuanya serba putih cerah. Yeah, memang ada banyak kertas yang berserakan sih, tapi cukup nyaman dan rapi dari pruangan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, kalian mau tanya apa?"

"Nenek, ini benar rumah Nenek?" Tanya Riku to the Point.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan rumah nenek. Ini rumah Almarhum orang tua cucu Nenek." Katanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, nenek ingat siapa cucu Nenek, nama atau keadaan fisiknya?" tanyaku. Namun nenek hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Nenek tidak ingat nama cucu nenek. Bagaimana mukannya, namun sifatnya nenek masih ingat." Kata nenek.

"Hum, Nenek kok bisa tinggal di sini sendirian?" tanyaku hati-hati takut menyinggung Nenek.

* * *

**_-Flash back-_**

_(A/N: di sini, jika ada nama (…) berarti itu adalah nama cucunya Nenek Ichi. Karena nenek tidak ingat nama cucu, jadi kubuat nama (...). Hahahaha)_

_Nenek Ichi adalah Nenek yang paling berarti bagi cucunya. Ayh dn Ibu sdari cucunya, selalu saja berengkar. Mereka broken Home, dan selalu melampiaskan ke anaknya. Karena itu, si Cucu itu lebih dekat kepada neneknya, dan Nenek Ichi juga selalu berusaha membuatnya tersenyum, walau tu senyuman sinis, ataupun senyuman yang di paksa._

_Setiap pulang sekolah, (…) selalu mampir ke rumah Nenek Ichi. (…) tidak mau pulang ke rumanya karena ia tidak tahan dengan kelakuan orang tuannya. Nenek Ichi selalu membugnya agar si cucu mau pulang ke rumahnya. Dengan terpaksa, (…) pulang ke rumahnya._

_Karena kelakuan Orang tuanya yang tidak mendidik, (…) selalu diam, sinis, dan tidak berperasaan, tidak tau yang namanya "Kasih Sayang Orang Tua". Dan itu bukan salah (…) itu adalah salah kedua orang tuanya. Itu pendapat Nenek Ichi._

_Sampai suatu hari (…) masuk ke rumah Nenek Ichi dengan kasar.(...) langsung memeluk dan menagis. Ini ke-5 kalinya (...) memeluk Nenek Ichi dengan erat. Nenek Ichi pikir, (...) menangis, ternyata tidak._

_"Nenek, (...) sudah nggak mau tiggal sama Papa dan Mama," kata (...) dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Nenek mengelus Rambut si cucu._

_"Ada apa (...)?"_

_"Papa dan Mama mau pisah, dan saat itu (...) kena pukulan di pipi. Biasanya pukulan itu tidak sakit, tapi sekarang sakitnya di hati. Aku tak tau mengapa…" kata (…)_

_Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Nenek Ichi terbuka, Papa dan mama (…) datang dan menyeret si (…) kasar._

_"Dasar anak tak tahu diri! Mulai sekarang, kamu tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Nenek sialan Ini!" kata Papa (…) sambil menyeret._

_"APA! Beraninya kamu bilang Kaa-san NENEK SIALAN! Kamunya yang kurang ajar tau. Sama Kaa-san saja tidak hormat. Pantas sana (…) hidupnya seperti itu. Tertekan karena kalian berdua." Kata Nenek Ichi dengan marah._

_"Kaa-san tidak usah ikut campur. Ini masalah kami," kata Papa (…). Setelah itu mereka pulang ke rumahnya. Nenek Ichi tidak tinggal diam, Nenek langsung ikut ke rumah (…). Sampai di rumah, Nenek terkejut, (…) sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan beberapa sayatan di tubuh (...) dan tangannya juga berlumurn darah. Nenek langsung berlari dan memeluk (...) tapi, (...) pingsan. Sepertinya (...) terlalu syock. Rumahnya juga berantakan,seperti kapal pecah. Barang barang pecah._

_Ketika mamanya (...) tau kalau Nenek Ichi ada di rumahnya, dia langsung mengusir Nenek Ichi dengan bentakan yang kasar. Terakhir yang nenek ingat di rumah itu, Papa (...) juga tergeletak tak berdaya dengan perut yang berlumuran darah._

**_-End Flash Back-_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Setelah itu, nenek tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. Nenek lupa dengan rumah nenek. Yang Nenek tau, hanya rumah ini."

"Nenek, apa cucu nenek berambut Hitam, bermata emas, spiky seperti Sora?" Tanya Riku mendadak.

"Da-dari mana kamu tau? Seingat Nenek, cucu nenek hamper mirip seperti Sora. Tapi dari mana kamu tau?" Tanya nenek kaget.

"Err.. hanya menebak." Kata Riku berbohong. "nenek, sudah hampir petang. Kami pamit dulu yah." Lanjut Riku sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela. Lalu, Riku memandangku.

"Iya Nek, maaf kami mengganggu Nenek. Kapan-kapan kami main ke sini," kataku.

"Baiklah. Nenek tunggu yah."

Aku dan Riku berjalan keluar. Setelah kami keluar dari halaman rumahnya Vanitas. Tiba-tiba kami menjadi diam. Sepertinya kami berkutat dengan pikiran kami masing-masing..

"Riku, tadi…"

"Cucu Nenek itu?" Riku memotong perkataanku.

"yeah, jangan jangan cucu Nenek itu... Vanitas?" tanyaku.

"Betul. Aku sudah menduga kalau itu adalah nenek vanitas saaat aku bertemu dengannya. Aku ingat kalau di rumahnya ada foto Nenek Ichi. Tapi aku sudah sedikit lupa." Kata Riku.

'Pantas saja, tadi mukanya Riku terlihat bingung. Tapi nasibnya Vanitas bagaimana yahh? Dan aku jadi bungung mengapa Vanitas bisa menghilang. Si Nenek sudah tidak ingat lagi. Ke mana aku harus mencari tau?' batinku. Kami berdua menjadi diam.

Masih banyak pertanyaan di pikiranku. Tentang mengapa perut papanya Vanitas itu bisa berdarah, dan apa sebabnya? Aku masih nggak ngerti itu. Lalu, Kemana si Vanitas? Mengapa aku bisa tau memory-nya? Apakah aku ada hubngannya degan Vanitas? atau gara-gara jam tua itu? Arrrrggg, aku bingung. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Hum? Ada apa Sora?" tanya Riku heran dengan tingkahku tadi.

"Huh? Ta-Tak apa kok. Hehehee" jawabku dengan tertawa garing.

Setelah itu, aku mampir ke rumahnya Riku. Rumahnya mewah banget. Halamannya juga luas. Yeah, jelas lah Riku kan salah satu anak terkaya di sekolahku. Aku makan malam bersama Riku, lalu aku diantar pulang oleh Riku.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung berbaring di kasurku. Aku memejamkan mataku, untuk merilekskan diri.

"Hari yang melelahkan..." gumamku. "mungkin, besok aku akan mencari tau lagi tentang Vanitas..." tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat ngantuk. Padahal, aku baru saja mandi, tapi rasa kantuk ini tak bisa ku tahan lagi. Akhirnya akupun tertidur.

To Be Continued

* * *

Hahahaa~~

Bagaimana Readers? Ada yang kurang? Ada bagian yang aneh? Hehehe..

Oke deh Readers, segini dulu Chapy 4-nya Repiew?


	5. Chapter 5

_**I fell as sleep in the darkness. And dreamed about you...**_

* * *

_**I saw you in the somewhere...  
in the familiar room.  
Your golden eyes, looked so sharp...  
but, looked lonely.. and very sad...**_

_**I aks you.  
"Why you afraid? Why sad? Why you looked so lonely?"**_

_**But, there's no answer.  
Silent  
Silent  
Silent...**_

_**Suddenly, many string wrapped around your body  
Wrapped around your neck  
until it bled and your bone broke.**_

_**You were covered in blood..  
The smell was rancid  
Very disgusting,  
You were sprawled there.**_

* * *

**THE OLD CLOCK CHAPTER 5: Nothingness**

Rate: T

Genre: mistery and horror

Main character: Sora and Vanitas

AN: kata yang dicetak miring tebal, itu adalah kata-katanya Vanitas. R&R ^^

* * *

"_Bad omen! Bad omen!" _

_Suara burung gagak menghiasi malam purnama ini. Bulan yang terlihat sangat besar, bersinar sangat cerah, indah dan menakjubkan, seolah-olah bulan itu seperti mata bagi sang langit. Malam yang terlihat sangat terang... lebih terang dari hari biasanya. Cahaya bulan, perlahan lahan masuk melalui celah jendela kamarku, menyinari kamarku solah olah ingin menemaniku yang berada di dalam ruangan itu._

_Angin berhembus kencang, membuat jendela kamarku bergetar. Dedaunan ikut berterbangan seiring arahnya angin itu. Ku tutup gorden jendelaku yang berwarna hijau bercorak dan melihat lagi sekilas bulan purnama itu.  
"Indahnya" pikirku._

_Kumatikan lampu kamarku, dan sebagai gantinya, aku menyalakan lampu belajarku yang berada di atas meja, di samping tempat tidurku. Suasana gelap remang-remang bercampur suasana malam hari dengan sinar bulan yang masuk melalui celah kecil dan menyinari beberapa bagian kamarku, serta suara angin yang menjadi musik pengantar tidurku._

_Aku berbaring di atas tempat tidurku, menata kedua bantal yang akan kugunakan, ke dua guling yang kuletakan di samping kanan-kiriku, lalu selimut sebagai penghangat tubuhku ini. _

"_Wind Lullaby... " gumamnmya sambil memejamkan mata._

_Lagu tidur yang menenangkan. Yang bercerita tentang seorang ibu dengan penuh perhatian dan cintanya, menyanyikan lagu tidur dengan merdunya. Sesuai dengan judulnya, Wind, angin. Sang ibu menyanyikan lagi itu seperti angin lembut yang membuat nyaman sang anak._

_Sang anak terlelap dengan segera, menikmati suara alunan lagu Wind Lullaby yang dinyanyikan sang ibunya yang telah tiada, sambil menjaga anaknya yang terlelap, tanpa sepengetahuan anaknya. _

_._

_._

"Oi, Sora! Sedang apa kamu?" tanya seseorang berambut blonde sambil menepuk bahu temannya yang berambut brunette

"Whaa! Ah, Roxas.. kamu membuatku kaget!" kata bocah brunette itu yang bernama Sora, "Aku lagi baca novel... lumayan bagus juga sih.. haha," katanya.

"Wah, kamu suka novel juga? Hum, judulnya apa, Sora?" tanya Roxas lagi.

"Wind's lullaby. Bagus kok, yah sedikit membosankan sih, tapi kesan ibunya terlihat banget. Ibunya terlihat sangat sayang sama anaknya, walau si ibu sudah tiada, dia terus menjaga sang anak. Cukup menyentuh kan?" tanya Sora dengan membolak balikan halaman novel itu.

"Huaa, menurutku terdengar horor... " kata Roxas sambil memandang ngeri ke buku yang dipegang Sora, "... soalnya, si ibu yang sudah tiada, masih menjaga anaknya, berarti anaknya di jaga sama hantu, kan?" tambahnya lagi.

"Yah, iya juga sih. Tapi pengorbanan ibunya..."

"Hei kalian bedua, jangan berisik di perpustakaan!" tegur Kairi dari kelas IX-E. Kairi, dia salah satu anggota perpustakaan yang sedang bertugas.

"Ah! I-iya, maaf Kai..." kataku meminta maaf. Lalu, Kairi tersenyum dan berbalik menuju meja petugas lagi.

"Huh, dia cerewet yah..." bisik Roxas.

"Hei, dia kan sedang tugas, sudah tugasnya melarang kita berisik..." sela Sora.

"Eh, Sora. Tak biasanya kamu membela anak perempuan. Ahh, jangan-jangan kamu suka sama..."

"Nggak mungkin , Roxas! Biasa aja deh..." seru Sora.

"Shhhhhtt!" seru anak perpustakaan lainnya.

"Ups! Sorry..." kata Sora sambil nyegir bersalah. Lalu dia meminjam buku "Wind's lullaby" dan menunggu Roxas meminjam buku.

"Hei, Sora. Temani aku ke daerah ensiklopedia mau? Aku ingin pinjam buku bahasa di sana."

"Err, baiklah..."

.

** Sora POV **

Well, baiklah. Sudah 1 tahun aku berada di sekolah ini. Kuingat kembali tentang kejadian-kejadian yang menghantuiku dulu, tentang jam tua yang ada di sekolah ini, tentang Vanitas Reinhard yang terus mengusik mimpiku dan sepertinya , itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa.

Sudah satu tahun aku melihat hal aneh. Melihat ganangan darah yang berada di depan kapel, begitu kudekati, ternyata hanya air menetes. Tentang, suara jam tua yang berdentang ketika sedang _Misa _di kapel, dan juga suara aneh ketika pelajaran. Tak lupa, mimpi aneh yang kadang menghantuiku.

Haha, itu semua sudah bukan hal yang aneh lagi bagiku. Aku menanggapi itu semua dengan wajar. Memang menakutkan awalnya sehingga aku selalu meminta tolong pada Riku. Tapi, aku nggak bisa terus menerus bergantung dengan Riku. Kalau begitu terus, aku sama saja pengecut.

Tapi, setelah kejadian di rumah Nenek ichi, sang nenek yang mengenal Vanitas, yang bercerita tentang kehidupan Vanitas. Well, cukup membuatkud an Riku kaget, sih. Tapi, si Vanitas menghilang... aku belum tau mengapa. Sejak kejadian di rumah Nenek Ichi, aku cari info lagi, tapi nihil. Yah, mau nggak mau, aku harus menyerah.

Dan ternyata, sudah 1 tahun telah berlalu.

Aku duduk di kelas XI-F, sedangkan Riku di kelas XI-G. Aku dan dia sudah beda kelas dan dengan ini, aku harus lebih mandiri dan jangan bergantung lebih pada Riku. Kalau tidak, aku nggak akan berkembang.

"Hei, kok melamun?" tanya Roxas tiba-tiba.

Ah! Aku terlalu konsentrasi befikir sehingga melupakan Roxas yang sedang bersamaku.

"Eh, memangnya Kamu nggak merasa sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Li-Lihat tanganmu," katanya. Aku langsung melihat tanganku. Dan dengan spontan..

"$#%^!" jeritku. Yah, jerit tertahan sebenarnya, karena aku nggak ingin membuat kebisingan lagi.

"Haha, telat banget responmu..." kata Roxas sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu kenapa baru bilang sekarang... jahat," keluhku.

"Salahnya melamun terus. Kay, aku mau cari buku bahasa bentar, kamu mau mencari apa?" tanya Roxas.

"Hum.. aku liat album foto saja, deh." Kataku sambil berjalan menuju refrensi.

Album kenangan tahun 19XX

Hum, album kenangan 5 tahun yang lalu ternyata. Ku buka lembar-lembar album foto itu. Terlihat wajah-wajah gembira para alumni sekolahku ini. Banyak kegiatan yang ada di foto itu. Hm, ada mendaki, out bond, tracking di gunung, dll. Ah, menyenangkan sekali.

Aku membolak-balokan lembaran foto album itu. Tapi, ada yang menjanggal di pikiranku. Ada beberapa foto yang terlihat –sangat- sengaja di rusah. Ada coretan-coran sehingga foto itu rusak, ada yang di gores-gores sehingga foto itu terlihat putih. Dan kenapa yang –pasti- di coren paling parah di beberapa wajah orang yang sama. Ada apa sebenarnya, yah?

"Wuah, fotonya parah banget..." gumam Roxas tiba-tiba –lagi-.

"WAA! Roxas! Hentikan sikapmu yang suka muncul tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan seseorang. Untung saja aku nggak terkena serangan jantung." Keluhku.

"Wah, kalo jantung kamu _copot_ –lepas maksudnya- ku ganti dengan jantung buatanku deh..." katanya dengan senyum tanpa bersalah.

"Ah, daripada mati dapat jantung buatanmu itu, lebih baik aku mati dengan tenang deh..." kataku dengan tertawa garing.

"_**Jadi kamu ingin mati dengan tenang yah?" **_

"Eh? Siapa itu?" tanyaku.

"Ada apa, Sora? di sini Cuma ada aku, dan beberapa anak kelas VIII deh.. kenapa?" tanya Roxas.

"Ng.. nggak, nggak apa kok. Hehe..." kataku sambil tertawa yang kupaksa ini.

"_Pasti 'dia' lagi... nggak heran kalau hanya aku yang dengar suaranya..." _kataku dalam hati.

"Err, Roxas.. apa pendapatmu tentang foto ini...?" tanyaku.

"Hum, menurutku yah... sepertinya, foto orang ini di benci oleh orang-orang deh. Kan, kalau bukan orang itu sendiri, berarti orang lain yang merusak foto ini. Kalau dia sendiri yang meursak, mungkin dia memang nggak suka dirinya di foto. Tapi, kalau orang lain yang merusak, kayaknya disengaja deh. Coba kamu liat coretannya. Coretan bolpoint'kan. Kayaknya memang disengaja..." jelas Roxas.

"Hum, kamu juga berfikir begitu..."

"Eh, tunggu! Rambutnya berwarna hitam deh.. dan laki-laki..." kata Roxas.

"Eh? Memangnya kelihatan?"

"Nih, liat bagian kepalanya, ada rambutnya yang mencuat dan berwarna hitam, dan dia pake celana. Berarti, 100% kalo dia itu laki-laki, Sora!" kata Roxas.

"Aha.. begitu yah..." jawabku. Aku kemudian membalik lembar album itu.

"EKH! A-Apa ini?" seruku.

"What the...!" Seru Roxas, "... Wah, ini keterlaluan banget. Kenapa ada darah di foto ini?" tambahnya.

"I-Iya, kalau benci, nggak usah di coret-coret pake darah..." kataku.

"So-Sora, sebaiknya kamu kembalikan album itu. Aku ngeri sama album itu." Kata Roxas memandang horor album itu. Aku menangguk dan mengembalikan album itu dan segera berjalan keluar ruangan refrensi.

"_**Kau sudah melihat foto itu rupanya. Kau sudah tau kenapa foto itu di rusak'kan? Dan sepertinya, temanmu yang ada bersamamu saat ini mengetahui foto itu..."**_

"Ap-Apa yang..." kataku. Aku jatuh terduduk dan memegang kepalaku yang terasa sangat pusing. Suara aneh tiba-tiba terdengar di telingaku dan sangat mengganggu. Kepalaku terasa sangat pening.

"Sora? kau kenapa?" tanya Roxas khawatir.

"_**... jika temanmu yang ada di sebelahmu mengetahui rahasia jam tua itu. Kemudian ikut campur dalam urusan ini, aku akan menyingkirkan dia!"**_

"Jangan ganggu dia!" seruku sambil memegang kepalaku.

"_**Oh! Kalau begitu, jangan pernah kamu katakan tentang 'Old Clock' padanya. Atau dia akan..."**_

"Cukup! Aku mengerti. Jangan ganggu dia!" teriakku.

"Sora...Sora!" teriak Roxas.

.

.

* * *

_About you died __and Nobody knew about that  
__Nobody knew, but me!_

_I saw that murder  
with my own eyes..._

_I frightned and shouddered to see that  
I wanted to shout, but my voice couldn't come out  
I wanted to help you, but I coudn't move_

* * *

Teringat kembali tentang mimpiku semalam.

Mimpi yang sangat menyeramkan. Melihat adegan pembunuhan tepat di depan kedua mata. Walau, mimpi seperti itu sudah biasa, namun tetap saja membuatku merinding. Membuatku tak bisa melupakan kejadian-kejadian itu.

Heran. Mengapa orang yang mati itu, selalu terjerat oleh senar? Memang ada apa dengan senar? Dan mengapa kamu terjerat dan ber-pose seperti boneka senar yang dikendalikan, kemudian terjerat kencang sehingga berdarah lalu... MATI!

Ada apa? Kenapa mimpiku harus seperti itu? Tidak ada yang lain apa? Haruskah kau mati seperti itu? Kenapa nggak mati dengan tenang? Mati dengan wajar sehingga...  
Segingga orang yang menyayangimu tidak khawatir.

* * *

_Then, suddenly the floor broke!_

_I was falling in the darkness again.  
And I didn't know where I was._

* * *

_**Huh? Menyayangiku? Siapa? Jangan bercanda! Tak ada yang menyayangiku! Semua menghinaku. Menyiksaku.**_

_** Dan mati dengan tenang? Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin! Karena tak akan ada yang mau datang ke pemakamanku. Tak ada yang mau menguburku! Semua melupakanku. **_

_**Hanya iringan detik, menit dan jam yang setia menemaniku. Yang menyimpan seluruh kenangan pahitku di setiap detiknya. Kematianku, bukanlah hal yang sangat disanyangkan... melainkan, hal wajar yang tidak mengusik keprihatinan mereka!**_

_** Mereka menganggapku nggak ada dari awal! Aku, Aku hanya... I'm Just...**_

* * *

_But a little light shining and I grabbed that light.  
Suddenly, the light shining so bright!  
Then I saw my self, standing at the familliar room._

_An old chair, an old table school, an old window,  
and at last is the old clock!  
I standing in a middle this room...  
At the place where the murder happened._

* * *

_**I'm Just NOTHINGNESS That Never EXIST in this WORLD!**_

___._

_._

* * *

Aku membuka mataku dan memposisikan duduk tubuhku. Aku memikirkan kembali arti mimpi tadi. Semua kata-kata Vanitas, ku cerna kembali. Kata-kata Vanitas di perpustakaan, tentang ancamannya, serta kata-kata yang ada di mimpiku tadi.

Ku pejamkan mataku, dan aku mulai menyadari...  
Kabut, perlahan telah menghilang, dan saatnya aku menguak semua misteri ini.  
Semua cocok dengan apa yang ada di pikiranku.

The reason and why _he_ act like that! I know it.  
then...

Nggak akan kubiarkan Vanitas bertindak yang tidak seharusnya.  
Langkah selanjutnya adalah menguak:

Who the real murderer? And why he killed _him _?

.

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

Well~ Hahaha! Akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter Baru bikin tadi jam 10 pagi *nggaktanyatuh* -plaked-

Wkwkwkw... author lagi merasa senang nih... setelah absen selama berbulan-bulan nggak ngerjain Fic ini..  
-sebenernya udah di tulis tangan, tapi nggak ada mood- hahaha...  
kangen berat sama cerita ini si author... –gubrag-

Sora: ampun deh, fic ini di telantarkan begitu saja.. dasar author nggak nggak waras!

Author: yee~ suka... sukaa~ tapi, dengan ending chapy ini kalimatnya begitu, berarti fic ini nggak lama lagi akan selesai.

Vanitas: bagus lah, jadi bagianku yang antagonist ini selesai deh.

Sora: tapi, kurang berapa chapter lagi...?

Author: err, nggak tw soalnya kadang aku suka berubah pikiran. Lg pula, aku mulai bikin Fic natal dan Fic kerjasamaku dengan Sora Van (sky Of Emptyness) , jadi perhatian kerbagi jadi 3 deh *memangbisayah?* XD

Sora: *sweatdrop* aneh bin gaje

Oh iya, ada beberapa kata yang mungkin membingungkan readers. Misalnya kata _copot. _Itu dari bahasa jawa yang artinya _lepas_. Haha~ dan juga, kalau ada kata2 ingrisnya, grammarnya salah gomen.. haha,

Eniwey... karena aku sudah kelas 9 *banzaii * sepertinya, aku akan jarang mengupdate Fic deh karena habis lebaran ini, aku akan ada tambahan pelajaran rutin n' nonstop. jadi, mungkin chapy kedepannya akan lama update gomen-nee

Ah, almost forgot... Selamat Lebaran semuaa! *menebarkan bunga bersama Marluxia* Mohon maaf lahir dan batin yahh ^^ hehe~ *kayaknya aku terlalu cepat deh ngomongin lebarannya, ah biarlah* XD  
.

Then,, review? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nothingless that never exist...**_

_Why He said that..  
why He Act like that, now I know.  
I know the reason now!_

_I'm Sorry, I've been already think bad to you.  
I don't know wthat the real..  
The real condition, in your enviroment._

_I'll Help you to find out who make you act and think like that..  
and I'll help you, but DON'T use me to  
__**Vanitas!**_

* * *

**THE OLD CLOCK CHAPTER 6: ****The Past**

**Genre: Horor and Mistery**

**Reted: T**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. But, Square Enix and Disney own. I just borrow the character and the plot and the story is mine, my imagination. **

**A/N:**** seperti biasa ^^ Kata yang di cetak miring tebal adalah kata-katanya Vanitas. **

**Well, ****Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"Ohayou,"

"Ohayou..."

"Hey, Sora pagi..." sapa seseorang anak berambut blonde kepada temannya, Sora.

"Um, Pagi juga, Heyner." Jawab Sora.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Apa?nya?" tanya Sora balik.

"Kata Roxas, kemarin kamu sempat pingsan di lorong dekat perpustakaan, sesudah dari perpus, don't you remember it?" kata Heyner.

"Yeah, are you alright?" sambung Roxas dari belakang Heyner. Sepertinya dia baru saja datang ke sekolah.

"Haha, aku sudah baikan kok. Dan, Roxas. Kemarin sejak kita dari perpustakaan, kamu baik-baik saja? Nggak ada hal ganjil yang mengganggumu, kan?" tanya Sora.

"Eh? Aku baik-baik saja kok. Memang ada apa?" tanya Roxas balik.

'_Hah... ternyata vanitas belum bertindak. Untunglah..'_ batin Sora.

"Sora?"

"Ahh, nggak ada apa-apa kok... hahaha" kata Sora.

Tak lama setelah itu, bel pelajaran berbunyi. Ruangan kelas yang awalnya sepi ternyata sudah terisi oleh banyak anak. Sora tidak menyadari ternyata kelasnya sudah ramai. Karena terlalu focus dengan Vanitas.

Mr. Ract, guru mata Pelajaran Biologi sekaligus guru kelas X-F mengajar kelas mereka di jam pertama ini. Selama pelajaran berlangsung Sora terlihat tidak konsentrasi sehingga mendapat beberapa teguran dari teman sebangkunya, Roxas.

"Kau kenapa,sih? Hari ini kamu terlihat aneh. Badanmu di sini tapi pikiranmu melayang entah kemana..." bisik Roxas ke Sora yang sedang bersandar dagu di tanganya. Roxas berbisik kepada Sora, karena guru Biologi mereka sangat galak. Kalau ada yang brisik di kelas, kapur atau penghapus bisa melayang ke kepala.

"Aneh bagaimana? Aku seperti biasanya, kok." Jawab Sora tenang.

"Kelakuanmu, seperti dulu. Saat-saat kamu pindah dari sekolah lamamu. Kamu melamun dan baru menjawab jika di panggil 2 kali atau lebih. Sepertinya, kamu ada masalah yah?" tanya Roxas.

"..."

"Hah.. melamun lagi deh.." gumam Roxas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aduhh!" keluh Sora. ternyata sebuah kapur mendat mulus tepat di tengah dahinya. Sora mengelus pelan dahinya itu.  
"Sora! Jika kamu tidak serius dengan pelajaran ini, jangan mengganggu teman sebangkumu atau lebih baik kamu keluar dari kelas ini saja!" Kata dengan tegas. Sora hanya mendengus kesal dan meminta izin ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya.

**Sora POV**

'_Heh! Apa-apaan tuh . Gak usah melempar kapur bisa,kan? Dasar.'_ Keluhku dalam hati.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi di pojok sebelah ruang ICT (_information, communication and technology_). Dengan segera aku menyalakan kran air dan membasuh mukaku. Kemudian, aku memandang wajahku dari kaca yang ada di depanku. Wajah yang sama seperti Vanitas. Bentuk dan rambutku sama, kecuali warna mata dan warna rambut. Matanya emas dan berambut Hitam, sedangkan mataku berwarna biru _sapphire _dan rambut coklat.

'_Sebenarnya, kenapa mukaku mirip sekali dengan Vanitas? Apakah aku reinkarnasinya? Tapi nggak mungkin karena Vanitas itu meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan aku sudah lahir. Lagipula, aku nggak ada hubungannya dengan Vanitas, hubungan darah-pun juga nggak ada. Eh? Ah! Aku harus masuk kelas sekarang!' _batinku dan segera berlari menuju kelas.

.

"Hahh…" desahku. Entah ini perasaanku, atau pelajaran hari ini membosankan semua. Aku berharap kalau waktu berjalan cepat dan segera pulang sekolah, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ku cari.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas, menuju ke kantin.

"Hai, Sora…" sapa seseorang dari belakang .

"Ah, Hai Riku." Jawabku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Gimana pelajaranmu? Ada yang susah? Perlu bantuan?" tanyanya.

Well, Riku memang juara kelas dari dulu… jadi, jika ada kesulitan dalam pelajaran aku pasti meminta banguannya. Yeah, nggak hanya pelajaran, non academy-nya juga bagus.

"Haha.. begitulah, seperti biasa…"

"Seperti biasa, ada yang bernilai merah,kan Sora?" sela Kairi sambil menepuk pundakku.  
"Hey, bukan kok. Ge-er kamu…" jawabku sambil menjulurkan lidahku. Aku, Kairi tertawa sedangkan Riku hanya tertawa kecil.

Kami berjalan menuju kanti bersama. Tertawa bersama dan berbagi kesenangan atau kesedihan, berbagi cerita dan lain-lain.

Aku memandang mereka bedua, dan aku tersenyum melihat mereka '_Mereka adalah sahabatku yang kusayang.' Pikirku._

"_**Sahabat,huh?"**_

.

"Huftt.. akhirnya pelajaran hari ini selesai juga…" keluhku sambil bersandar di meja.

"Haha.. kau telah berjuang keras, Sora…" hibur Roxas sambil menepuk punggungku.

"Hah? Apa hubungannya? Hei Roxas, sepertinya kamu makin aneh deh. Apakah gara-gara Axel?" tanyaku. Tapi Roxas hanya diam dan blushing saja.

Haha, Roxas dan Axel sudah dekat sejak dulu. Namun, Axel 2 tahun lebih tua dari pada kami. Dan sepertinya, mereka berdua pacaran…

"Apakah kalian paca-"  
"Shhhh! Ja-Jangan bilang itu di sini, Sora!" sela Roxas dan membungkam mulutku. Haha, seperti dugaanku.

"Okay-okay, lagi pula, aku mau pulang sekarang. Duluan, Roxas…" kataku sambil berjalan keluar.

Aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Aku memakai kompeter yang -memang- disediakan sana, kemudian meng-akses internet. Ku ketik nama "Vanitas Reinhard" di bar pencarian di Google.

"Ah! A-ada!" kataku tak percaya melihat hasil ini. Ku baca artikel tentangnya.

"_seorang anak lelaki menghilang sudah 1 tahun ini. Dia bernama __Vanitas Reinhard**, **__anak dari pasangan Risa Biold dan Ralfad __Reinhard__. Anak ini berciri: berambut hitam spiky dan bermata emas tajam. Berumur 15 tahun pelajar dari Seika Gakuen. Menurut beberapa orang, Vanitas __Reinhard __ bunuh diri, ada yang mengaku menemukan surat kematiannya. Yang menemukannya adalah Terra Radford_

…

_Di entri 4 tahun yang lalu._ "

"Terra Radford? Siapa dia?" tanyaku pelan.

"Dia keponakanku, Sora." Kata seseorang dari belakangku.

"Whaa! Miss Rayle…" kataku. Aku sangat kaget, ternyata ada seseorang di belakangku.

"Hah…" desahnya, "kau mencari tau tentang murid yang bernama Vanitas yah? Untuk apa, Sora?" tanya beliau.

"Um.. anoo, sebelumnya, Miss Rayle. Terra itu keponakannya Miss, apakah Miss mau membantuku?" tanya Sora balik.

"Tapi, jawab dulu pertanyaan Miss sebelumnya…"

"_**DON'T TELL HER! OR I KILL HER!"**_

'_Va-Vanitas!' Why I can't tell her?'_

"…_**."**_

"Sora? Ada apa?" tanya Miss Rayle.

"Nggak apa kok, Miss. Sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran saja. Karena, ada temanku yang bilang kalau ada murid sini yang menghilang. Haha.." jawabku berbohong. Miss Rayle hanya mengangguk paham dan menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di perpustakaan.

"Terra adalah keponakanku. Dia dulu lulusan dari sekolah ini juga. Dia sahabat baik Vanitas. Mereka adalah rival dan sekaligus sahabat. Aqua Bricella dan Ventus Clay, juga sahabat mereka. Namun, setelah kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan Aqua terluka cukup parah, Terra terluka juga, sehingga membuat persahabatan Terra dan Vanitas terputus..."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu? Memangnya salahnya Vanitas?"

"Kata Terra, begitu. Mereka ber-4 sedang jalan-jalan. Tiba-tiba Vanitas mendorong Aqua dan Aqua hampir tertabrak, lalu.."

"Miss Rayle, boleh saya minta alamatnya Terra?" selaku

"Di Alvana Street, sebelah Last Lake, danau terakhir yang dekat di pinggir kota. Ada rumah lumayan besar, di dekat jalan yang menuju last lake itu…" jawab Miss Rayle.

"Thank you, Miss Rayle…" kataku sambil meninggalkan perpustakaan dan segera berlari keluar sekolah.

.

"_**THAT'S NOT TRUE! I never push her. Terra berbohong pada semuannya. Dia menuduhku, memfitnah aku! Dia yang mendorongku! Bukan Aku yang mendorongnya!" **_

"Va-Vanitas… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"_**You wanna see? Okay, I will what happened that time…"**_

"-" aku jatuh terduduk dan memegang kepalaku. sebuah kenangan muncul di benakku. Kenangan akan vanitas an apa yang terjadi saat itu. Kejadian yang dialami mereka berempat dan kejadian saat Terra menuduhnya. Kekejaman dan tuduhannya yang tajam, dan tak terasa..  
Air mataku mengalir…

Aku tak tau mengapa, air mataku mengalir. Di kenangan yang kuingat barusan, Vanitas hanya terdiam dan menatap Terra tajam. Tapi, aku merasakan hatinya. Kesedihannya, bias kurasakan. Mungkin Vanitas nggak bias meneteskan air matanya, hanya bias di pendam dalam lubuk hatinya.

Tu-Tunggu. Kenapa aku bias merasakan semua ini? Apa sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Vanitas?

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah Warnet. Aku memasuki Box 7 dan segera mengakses internet. Aku menulis "**Gilbert Hovlock dan Ralfad Reinhard**" di bar pencarian Google dan menunggu hasil pencarian.

'_Ah! Ada!' _Seruku dalam hati.

"…_.  
…..Ilmuwan yang peneliti penggabungan Gen yang menghasilkah hubungan darah. __Gilbert __membawa seseorang anak berambut brunette untuk , hasil dari tes ini masih belum di ketahui karena __Ralfad Reinhard__ meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sedangkan Gilbert tidak mau buka mutul tentang percobaannya itu._

…

_Di entri tahun 19XX yang lalu"_

"Tahun 19XX, 12 tahun yang lalu… Tou-san pernah membawaku entah kesuatu tempat dan setelah itu aku nggak tau apa yang terjadi.. Ap-Apakah, di dalam tubuhku ini mengalir Gen-nya Vanitas? Dan karena itu Aku bias terlibat dengan Vanitas sekarang?" kataku dengan tak percaya.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah. Aku masih memikirkan tentang kabar tadi. Tentang Terra, dan penelitian Tou-san. Kenapa Tou-san nggak memberi tau aku?

"Vanitas… It's Okay. I'll help you. We're friend right?"

"…_**. Friend, huh? I never admid You! Son of Gilbert!"**_

"Eh?

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Wahaha.. selesai juga chapter 6 ini ^^ tanpa editing nih… aku ngebut bikinnya, dan sepertinya chapter ini lebih sedikit deh

**Sedikit tambahan:**  
**Gilbert Hovlock** adalah ayahnya Sora.  
**Seika Gakuen** adalah SMP-nya Sora saat ini.

Hahaha~ well makasih yah bagi yang sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya dan yang mereview chapter sebelumnya. hehehe~ Minna aku minta maaf, karena mulai Kamis besok, aku akan masuk seperti biasa jadi jadwal updateku akan terlambat lagi TT_TT

Sora: hoeee.. jadi kapan tamatnya nih cerita

Author: Nggak tau nih…

Vanitas: secepatnya. POKOKNYA!

Author: Ta-tapi aku nggak janji lohhh QxQ

Vanitas: "sweatdrop"

Hahahaha~ Okay deh ^^ Nggak usah basa basi lagi thx for Read this fic ^^  
mind to Review?


	7. Chapter 7

"_**... friend, huh? I never admid YOU! Son Of Gilber!"**__** -Vanitas**_

"_I thought we're friend__ now__…__" -Sora_

* * *

**THE OLD CLOCK CHAPTER 7 : The Sad Memory**

Genre: Horror and Mistery

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts is not mine. I'm just borrow the character and place in Kingdom Hearts. Kigdom Hearts is Quare Enix and Disnew own... But, the story is my imagination ^^v *Yeyy~* -plak-

**A/N: Seperti biasa ^^, Kalimat yang di cetak tebal dan miring adalah kalimatnya Vanitas. Dan, Chapter ini di mulai dari Sora POV**

**Kay~ Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"Eh? Vanitas…"

Sora memanggl nama Vanitas… namun, dia tak menjawab.

'_ada apa denganmu Vanitas?' _pikirnya. Sejak Sor mengetahui tentang Vanitas. Ia mengira Vanitas bukanlah orang yang jahat. Hanya, Vanitas anak yang tidak beruntung saja, dan hingga ia mati. Keluarganya, temannya sangat jahat.

Sora mengerti semua itu. Vanitas melihatkan semua kejadiannya di masa lamapau. Ketika ia di siksa dan dimaki oleh teman dan keluarganya. Saat Sora tertidur, melamun atau kapanpun Vanitas mau perlihatkan kenangannya dia. Sangat menyakitkan bila di ingat kembali.

'_Dan, yang tau semuannya, hanya Terra, keponakan Miss Rayle. Tapi, Ventus dan Aqua…  
Siapa mereka? Dan mengapa Terra benci dengan Vanitas hingga.. ia …'_

Sora menggelengkan kepalaya.  
"Menyakitkan jika mengingat hal itu…" gumamnya.

Tak terasa, Sora sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia segera masuk dan membersihkan badannya. Kemudian ia menyiapkan makan malam karena Ayahnya akan pulang sebentar lagi.

Dan saat Ayanya sudah pulang, adalah saat yang di tunggu-tunggunya.  
Sora melihat jam tangannya, pukul 20.15

"Tou-san pulang telat,yah? Bukannya jam delapan sudah pulang…" katannya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menghadap ke rebusan spagetinya.

"Eh? Kamu menungguku, Sora?" kata seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakangnnya.

"To-Tou-san sudah pulang? Sejak kapan?" tanya Sora dengan kaget. Rasannya sejak kemarin, dia terus dikageti oleh orang, deh. Pertama Roxas, sekarang Ayahnya.

"Sudah dari tadi. Hanya, kamu tidak menyadari karena kamu melamun saat memasak tadi." Jawab ayahnya dengan tenang.

"Aha, begitu…" Sora menuangkan spageti ke atas 2 piring dan menyiram saus dan beberapa sayur diatas spageti, lalu piring-piring itu dibawannya ke meja makan, "Tou-san, aku mau tannya sesuatu…" katannya sambil duduk menghadap ke Ayahnya.

.

**Sora POV**

"Tanya apa?"tanya Tou-san

"Tanya tentang penelitian Tou-san beberapa tahun lalu. Saat Sora masih berumur 3 tahun."jawabku, "sebenarnya, penelitian itu tentang apa?" tannyaku dengan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Hum.. "

"Maukah Tou-san menceritakan padaku?" selaku.

"Itu tentang penelitian DNA. Gabungan antara 2 DNA yang membuat keturunan kedua orang itu jadi sama…" jawab Tou-san.

"Apakah, jika ke-dua DNA itu di gabun, spesifik tubuh suara dan lain-lain akan sama?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sora."

"Lalu, siap yang bekerja sama dengan Tou-san?" tannyaku lagi.

"Hum, Mey Briclla Lomb, Brough Clay dan…"

"Ralfad Reinhard?" selaku lagi.

"Dari mana kamu tau? Apa ibumu yang member tau?"

"Nggak Tou-san. Aku hanya penasaran dengan anaknya Mr. Ralfard yang bernama Vanitas. Dia menghilang 5 tahun yang lalu. Apakah Tou-san…"

"STOP SORA! Jangan sebut nama anak itu lagi. Sudah jangan bahas tentang itu!" bentak Tou-san.

"Kenapa, Tou-san? Aku butuh kepastian. Dia sangat menderita pastinya." Kataku memohon, "… dia, dia anak yang baik, Tou-san. Tolonglah, setidaknya bantu aku untuk lapor polisi, atau orang tuanya..." Kataku lagi.

"Percuma, Sora. Dia menghilang 5 tahun yang lalu. Polisi juga sudah kewalahan mencarinya. Dan kau tau? Percuma juga mencari ayah ibunnya sekarang." Kata Tou-san sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, Risa dan Ralfad sudah mati." Jawab Tou-san dengan dingin dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

'_Jadi, Vanitas benar-benar…membunuh kedua orang tuanya?' pikirku._

_. _

**~Inside Sora's dream~  
_(Sama seperti hari biasannya. Sora melihat memorinya Vanitas.)_**

_2 minggu setelah penelitian DNA itu. Dan DNA yang terus di ambil adalah DNA Vanitas. _

"_Ugh…" keluh Vanitas. Ini adalah suntikan ke-10 kali setelah 2 minggu yang lalu. Dan Ayahnya tetap tidak mempedulikan keluhan dan sakitnya suntikan yang ia lakukan pada Vanitas. Jarum suntik yang panjang itu masuk ke kulitnya dengan kasar, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa member perawatan._

_Belum lagi, ibunya Vanitas melampiaskan kemarahanya karena suaminnya menelantarkan anak dan Istrinya begitu saja. Ibu Vanitas memaki Vanitas "DASAR ANAK TAK BERGUNA! Hausnya, umurmu yang 15 tahun ini sudah bias bekerja! Jangan seperti ayahmy yang tergila-gula pada penemuannya sehingga menelantarkan aku! Harusnya kamu bekerja, bukannya Sekolah!" _

"_Harusnya IBU yang BEKERJA! BUKAN AKU!" bantah Vanitas. Dan pertengkaran itu terus melanjut hingga Sang ibu memukul Vanitas. Padahal, dulu ibunya sangat menyayangi Vanitas. Tapi sekarang, ia memaki dan menyiksannya._

_Ia tidak merasakan kehangatan orang tua.  
Apa itu kasih sayang orang tua? Rasanya seperti apa? Vanitas membuang kata-kata itu jauh jauh._

_Belum lagi di sekolah. Sejak kecelakaan Aqua. Vantas di jauhi oleh teman-temannya.  
Gosip tentang "Vanitas adalah pembunuh" sudah beredar. Dan padahal, Vantias tidak pernah membuh Aqua. _

_Ia muak dengan hidupnya.  
Hidupnya yang terus di siksa…  
di maki, di benci, di jahuhi, di fitnah dengan tuduhan yang menusuk!  
Ingin mati!  
Tapi tapi ia tidak bisa. Bunuh diri adalah cara pengecut yang lari dari kenyataan!_

_Sesampainya di rumah, ia melihat bercak darah. Vanitas mengikuti darah itu dan melihat Ayahnya tergeletak tak berdaya dan berlumuran darah. Sedangkan ibunya, menggenggam sebuah pisau besar yang berlumuran darah juga. Vanitas yang melihat itu, hanya tertegun._

_Ia merasa senang karena, orang yang menyiksanya sudah berkurang satu. Tetapi, iasangat kaget karena ibunya sendiri yang membunuhnya. Vanitas berjalan mendekati Ibunya,_

"_Jangan bergerak! teriak Ibu Vanitas dan mendekatinya. Ibu Vanitas Menggenggam pisau dengan erat, sehingga Vanitas berfikir kalau ia akan dibunuh juga._

"_Ugh, apa yang.." Ibu Vanitas menyayat kecil lengan Vanitas. Darahnya Vanitas, di jilat oleh ibunya. "Jadi, beginikah rasa darah anakku? Sepertinya aku sudah puas dengan hidupku ini." Katannya sambil melangkah mundur._

"_Vanitas. Kamu tidak boleh mendekati Ibu, Vanitas. Ibu adalah pembunuh sekarang. Dan sekarang, satnya Ibu pergi juga. Ibu tidak mau di penjara! Ibu nggak mau di jadikan buronan. Selamat tinggal Vanitas." Kata Ibu, dan menusuk perutnya dengan pisau besar itu. Vanitas berlari mendekati Ibunya dan mencabut pisaunya._

_Tapi, lukannya terlalu dalam, _

"_Vanitas! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak seseorang dari luar. Ayahnya Sora yang melihat Vanitas menggenggam pisau berlumuran darah itu,dengan wajah tak percaya._

"_Bukan aku…"_

"_Kau, kau ternyata pembunuh…" serunya dan berlari keluar._

"_kenapa semua orang tidak percaya padaku. Kenapa semua orang menuduhku pembunuh. Aku tidak pernah membunuh. Ayah, Ibu, bahkan Aqua…"_

_Dan, esoknya….  
di ruang bawah tanah..  
Tinggal Vanitas yang terjerat bagai boneka berdarah, and  
Die.._

_._

_._

**Normal POV**

Esoknya, Sora bangun dengan wajah kusut. Siapa yang nggak kusut kalau habis mimpi buruk. Dan lagi-lagi mipinya kali ini tentang pembunuhan lagi. Dan bagi Sora, terlihat sangat nyata. Tetapi, mimpi kali ini beda dengan mimpi-mimpinya sebelumnya.  
Memorynya Vanitas, sangat memilukan..  
menyakitkan bila mengingatnya...

Bukan tentang kematian Vanitas. Tetapi orang tuanya, dan dirinya sendiri. Ingin muntah melihat darah. Hari ini, hari minggu.

"_Di Alvana Street, sebelah Last Lake, danau terakhir yang dekat di pinggir kota.__" _Kata Miss Rayle kemarin di perpustakaan.

.

**Sora POV**

Aku bersiap siap di garasi rumahku. Aku memakai sepatu sport putih, dan mengambil sepedaku. Aku menuju ke Alvana Street di pinggir kot bagian selatan. Tempat itu memang jauh, karena itu aku menggunakan sepeda.

Aku sempat berhenti di toko untuk membeli minuman… dan melaqnjutkan perjalanan.

"hei Sora, mau kemana kamu?" tanya Heyner.  
"Mau ke suatu tempat pastinya. Kamu lagi apa?" tanyaku  
"Aku lagi nungguin Pance dan Ollete… hahahaa.." jawabnya.

"_**You wanna go to his house?"**_

"Yeah, ada apa?"

"_**hum, Nope."**_

_**.**_

'_Vanitas, what's happened to you?  
you sounds happy…_

_._

**To Be continued.**

**Wahahaa, akhinnya chapy 7 selesai,editan, langsung selesai hari ini XD ****sedikit banget, aneh bin gaje yah **

**karena ****udah mendekati UTS n' TO 1 jadi takut nggak bisa lanjutin nih fic :'(**

**Mau ngebut ahh~**

**Vanitas: oh**

**Sora: ngebut apaan? Masih lama juga =="**

**Author: yee~ tapi, beneran ini ngebut kok..**

**Ah, udah deh basa basinya ^^ makasih udah mampir ^^**

**Hehehe~ **


	8. Chapter 8

_**'Vanitas, what's happened to you?**__**  
**__**you sounds happy…'**_

* * *

**THE OLD CLOCK CHAPTER 8 : THAT TIME**

**RATED: T (mungkin bisa jadi M –plaked- M karena hal sadis lohhh.. #dizg XD )**

**DISCLAIMER: kingdom hearte bukan bunyaku! #dor... ya iya lahh, aku nggak sehebat itu bisa nyiptain game se keren ituu! Wkwkkww –dizg**

**A/N: like always ^^ kalimat yang di cetak tebal, kalimat yang di ucapin oleh Vanitas. ^^**

**Well, enjoy ^^**

* * *

_" Last lake, danau terakhir di kota ini. Berada di tepi kota dekat Almana street. Danau ini, di kelilingi oleh pepohonan yang besar dan semak semak liar yang tumbuh tinggi-tinggi. Dan entah mengapa, danau ini selalu dikelilingi kabut. Bahkan ada orang-orang yang tersesat di danau ini karena pohon-pohon yang besar__itu__terlihat seperti hutan, membuat orang yang memasuki hutan itu terbingung dan tersesat._

_Ada sebuah legenda tentang danau ini. Jika kamu memasuki danau ini sendiri,dan kamu melihat pelangi dari pantulan air danau... Maka permohonanmu terkabul juga. Namun, gantinya.. Kamu tidak akan pernah keluar dari danau itu, kamu akan terus tersesat dan kebingungan._

_Ada juga, jika kau melihat sesuatu yang misterius, sesuatu itu akan menunjukan jalan keluar dari danau, entah cahaya, hewan atau yang lain. Tapi, memangnya sesuatu yang mistis itu benar-benar ada? _

_Tapi, danau itu, sangat indah di sekeliling danau itu di kelilingi oleh hamparan bunga yang indah dan bau harum sangat tercium dari sana. Menurut para peneliti yang pernah masuk ke danau itu. Tetapi, jika memasuki kawasan danau itu sangat beresiko dan membuat orang orang enggan masuk. Sangat di sayangkan, walau danau itu tapi keindahan itu tak bisa di nikmati orang-orang._

_._

_._

Sora memandng pintu Last lake -pintu kayu yang terlihat sudah lapuk dan kawat yang melilit sudah berkarat- dengan pandangan kenerawang. Ia berdiri sambil memegangi sepedanya. Ia bergarap bisa membuat permohonan juga... Tapi Sora tidak percaya hal mistis... Itulah yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Selain pikirannya yang masih memikirkan Last Lake, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah pintu rumah yang berada di dekat Last Lake. Rumah itu terlihat seperti rumah model lama. Sora mendekati rumah itu.

Ia membuka pintu halaman, dan masuk menuju pintu rumah. Ia mengamati halaman itu. Halaman yang cukup luas, dengan rumput -rumput berwarna coklat seperti sudah mati- yang terlihat sering di potong, karena rumput itu tumbuh tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan ada beberapa pohon besar yang ada disekitar rumah itu.

Sora memarkirkan sepedanya di samping tangga, dan melangkah masuk ke teras rumah itu. Lantai terbuat dari kayu yang masih kuat dan dengan jendela 1 yang terbuat dari kayu juga.

' Rumah yang sederhana yah, bahkan modelnya masih model lama. Di sekitar sini juga sepi... Membuat kesan nyaman dan tenang di sini. Tapi menyeramkan juga sih...' Batin Sora.

Di samping pintu yang terbuat dari kayu yang terukir dengan sangat rapi, ada papan yang bertuliskan " Radford ".

Ya, ini adalah rumah kediaman Terra Reinhard. Sesuai kata Miss Rayle, ini adalah Rumah Terra.

Entah mengapa, Sora merasa pusing dan pandangannya memburam, lalu ia merasa kalau ia ternyenyum sinis, senyumnya seakan mempunyai arti tersendiri. Kemudian Sora menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap matanya. Pusingnya menghilang. ia merasa firasat buruk kalau masuk ke rumah itu. Tapi, Sora sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk masuk ke rumah Terra.

Ia menarik nafas dan dan mengepalkan tangan, "Yosh!" lalu Sora mengetuk pintu rumah Terra, " permisi..." seru Sora. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia mengetuk lagi.

_- 10 menit -_

Ia mendengar lankah kaki dari dalam. Sora yang awalnya bosan menunggu orang yang punya rumah itu membukakkan pintunya, kembali menegakkan badannya.

"klek," suara pintu yang tak terkunci lagi terdengar sangat jelas.

"Greekk.." deritan pintu, membuat orang merinding. Terlihat sosok perempuan di balik pintu itu.

" Pe-permisi..." kata Sora sopan dan meyapa perempuan itu, "Se-selamat pagi.." lajutnya ragu-ragu.

" Kamu siapa?" tanya perempuan itu.

" Aku Sora Hovlock, aku ingin bertemu dengan Terra, Terra Reinhard. Apakah Terra ada?" tanya Sora to the point.

" Oh, tuan Terra. Dia ada di dalam. Maaf kalau saya tidak sopan karena membiarkan anda berada di luar terus. Mari masuk." Perempuan itu mempersilahkan Sora masuk, "... tidak biasanya Tuan Terra memiliki tamu anak muda sepertimu." kata perempuan itu.

" Um..begitu. Anda siapa-nya Terra?" tanya Sora.

" Saya Virgo, pelayan tuan Terra sejak ia pindah ke rumah ini." katanya memperkenalkan diri. "panggil saya Virgo saja cukup." tambahnya.

" Baiklah, Virgo. Um... Mengapa Terra pindah ke rumah ini?" tanya Sora sambil duduk di sofa coklat bercorak hitam dengan meja kayu di depan.

" Tuan Terra mengalami masalah mental sejak ia lulus SMP. Di SMA tuan Terra mengalami depresi yang itinggi, sehingga ia tidak melanjutkan kuliah. Tuan Terra pindah ke rumah ini, untuk menenangkan diri dan aku di pilih untuk jadi pelayannya."  
Jelasnya.

" Ohh.. Begitu." kata Sora menanggapi. 'pasti Terra mengalami masalah mental karena Vanitas.' batunnya. "Virgo, sudah berapa lama Terra tinggal di sini?" tanya Sora lagi.

" 5 tahun. " jawabnya singkat. Kemudian ia mempersilahkan Sora untuk menunggu, karena Virgo akan memanggilkan Terra dan membawa minuman dan makanan ringan.

Tiba-tiba, suasana menjadi sangat tenang.

"rumah ini sepi sekali..." gumamnya.

Virgo membawa beberapa cemilan, biskuit coklat, keripik dan dua teh hangat. "silahkan..."ucapnya sebelum ia meinggalkan Sora. Sora hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi Virgo pergi.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa pandangannya kabur dan merasa sangat pusing.

" _**Heh! Tinggal di tempat seperti ini untuk bersembunyi yah. Pintar juga dia mencari tempat. Lagi pula, secerdik apapun tikus menyembunyikan diri, pasti kucing akan menemukannya!" **_kata Vanitas, dan tentu saja hanya bisa di dengar oleh Sora.

Setelah Vanitas berbicara, pusingnya Sora menghilang dan pandangannya kembali normal. Ia menarik nafas dalam. "sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku sih.." gumamnya,

Sora mendengar langkah kaki yang menuju ruang tamu. Terlihat, seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dengan rambut coklat spike. Matanya berwarna biru yang terlihat kusut, seperti tidak ada tenaga, langsung terkejud ketika melihat Sora. Ia mendekati Sora dengan pelan dan menatap Sora dingin.

' Di-diakah Terra Radford?' batin Sora. Sora segera berdiri dan bersiap menyapa Terra.

"Siapa kamu." tanyanya dingin.

" A-aku Sora Hovlock. Apakah anda Terra Reinhard?" tanya Sora dan di jawab anggukan pelan dari Terra.

"Apa unrusanmu denganku." tanyanya masih dengan nada yang dingin.

"Aku ingin bertanya dengan mu sesuatu." kata Sora.

"Oh, hanya kemari untuk bertanya sesuatu denganku. Berani sekali kamu mengganggu istirahat orang hanya untuk bertanya. Anak kecil sepertimu seharusnya diam di rumah dengan orang tuamu dan belajar saja! Bukan mengganggu orang." katanya sinis.

" Ah, maaf, tapi ini bersangkutan dengan temanku, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..." kata Sora sambil menahan kesal karena ejekan Terra.

"_**Hey! Siapa yang bilang kalau aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya! Jangan bilang hal-hal yang benar.**_" protes Vanitas.

' _Daripada kamu memakai tubuhku dan memperalatku, lebih baik aku membantumu dan bertemu dengan Terra._' jawab Sora dalam batin. Sora mendengar dengusan kesal Vanitas.

" Oh.. Aku terkejut sekali mendengar temanmu ingin bertemu denganku. Sepertinya dia tipe pengecut yang ingin bertemu lewat perantara dulu." Kata Terra mengejek lagi. Sora hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam untuk menahan marahnya.

' _sialan nih orang... bisanya hanya memaki-maki orang saja. Dasar!' batis Sora._

" Kalau kulihat-lihat, kamu mirip dengan seseorang yang ku tahu. You know what?" tanya Terra dan Sora merespon dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

" My old friend that's look like you... I hate him so MUCH! But, I don't admit him like my friend. He betrays me!" katanya dengan sinis. "untung saja kamu bukan dia," katanya. Terra menatap Sora dengan tatapan seolah-olah bisa membunuh Sora kapanpun ia mau dan membuat Sora bergidik ngeri.

" Boleh tau siapa dia dan mengapa kau membencinya?" tanya Sora

" Namanya... Vanitas. Ia orang yang sangat ku benci dan membuat orang yang ku sayang meninggal. Orang itu membunuh Aqua. Vanitas mendorong Aqua sehingga Aqua tertabrak dan meninggal. Membuat Ventus, sahabatku terluka karena ia menumpahkan cairan kimia ke tangan Ventus. Ia sudah menyakiti orang-orang yang kusayangi." katanya penuh emosi.

"Bukankah kamu sendiri yang mendorong Vanitas sehingga Ia menabrak Aqua dan Aqua kecelakaan. Bukankah kamu sendiri yang mencampur cairan kimia Vanitas dengan cairan berbahaya, den sengaja menyikut Vanitas sehingga Vanitas menumpahkan cairan kamianya ke tangan Ventus..." kata Sora menentang perjataan Terra.

"Memangnya kamu tau apa tentang aku dan Vanitas. Kamu tidak tau apa apap.. Kamu hanya orang luar yang ingin campur urusanku dengan Vanitas." kata Terra masih dengan emosi.

" Aku tau semuanya Terra. Jangan menyangkal dan jangan menuduh Vanitas. Dan Kau tahu... Teman yang ingin bertemu dengan mu itu adalah Vanitas sendiri," kata Sora mantap dan memandang Terra tajam.

" Vanitas? Hahaha! Ternyata bukan hanya kelakuanmu yang kacau, tetapi pikiranmu juga kacau... Jangan bermimpi! Sadar bocah! Vanitas sudah..."

" Sudah mati kan? Iya, aku tau itu..." kata Sora memotong perkataan Terra.

"Darimana kamu tau kalau dia sudah mati? Bukankah informasi tentang Vanitas tertutup... Tidak ada yang tau..." tanya Terra heran. Tapi Sora hanya terdiam.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening... Terra yang masih terdiam menunggu jawaban dari sora dan Sora sendiri diam.

"... Karena dia memberitauku..." kata Sora lirih sehingga Terra bisa memdengar perkataan Sora tadi.

" Kapan dia memberitaumu?" tanya Terra.

" 1 tahun yang lalu..." kata Sora singkat.

" Tapi, Vanitas sudah mati 5 tahun yang lalu. Jangan membual, bocah!" kata Terra.

" Saat aku menemukan jam tua di bawah kapel sekolah..." kata Sora dan Terra terlihat tersentak, " sejak saat itu, aku selalu bermimpi tentang Vanitas... Dia memberi tau ku semuanya... Memberi tau yang sebenarnya terjadi..." kata Sora dan memandang Terra dengan tajam.

" uh.. Tapi dia.."

" Kau membuatnya tersiksa, Terra. Membuatnya sakit... Menuduhnya, menghancurkannya..." kata Sora tajam dan berjalan mendekati Terra. Terra sedikit bergetar dan melangkah mundur.

"... Membiarkan orang orang menyakitinya, memukulinya..." lanjut Sora. Mata biru Sora berubah menjadi kuning keemasan.

"Wa-wait..."

"... Kau membuat Vanitas berada dalam kesepian dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Kau tau, Vanitas sudah menganggapmu sahabat, tetapi kau menghianatinya. Kaulah penghianat itu" kata Sora dan tidak mengubiris perkataan Terra.

" Stop, Sora!" pinta Terra. Tapi Sora tetap melangkah maju kearahnya. Kesadaran Sora mulai kabur, tapi rasa pening yang ia rasakan tidak membuatnya berhenti berjalan, seperti ada dorongan dari dalam hatinya yang membuat Sora terus berjalan. Rambut brunet Sora perlahan berubah menjadi hitam.

"Kau..." kata Terra terkejut dengan tubuh Sora.

"... Kau menyakitinya terlalu dalam... Bahkan, _**kamu telah membunuhku**_!" suara Sora berubah menjadi lebih berat dan membuat Terra bergetar merinding. Rambut dan mata Sora berubah dan Sora terlihat seperti Vanitas. Kesadaran Sora telah diambil oleh Vanitas. Kini, badan Sora diambil alih oleh Vanitas. Tatapan tajam Vanitas terlihat seperti aura membunuh. Vanitas mencengkram pundak Terra dengan kuat dan menatap tajam mata Terra. Terrapunsedikit tersentak.

"Vanitas..." suara Terra terdengar bergetar.

Seketika itu juga, semua jam di rumah Terra berbunyi keras.. Jam wekker,jam dinding, dan jam-jam simpaanan yang tidak mempunyai baterai pun berbunyi. Seperti keberadaan Vanitas yang seharusnya telah meninggal, dan sekarang berada di rumah Terra dan seolah-olah mengendalikan waktu, memutar balikan waktu, dengan bantuan tubuh Sora.

" _**You'll pay for all you've done to me!"**_desis Vanitas di tengah-tengah keributan jam-jam.

_**- TO BE CONTINUED -**_

* * *

**huahahaaha ! *tertawahoror* akhirnya capter 8 selesai juga. *fiuhh~* =o=~**

** Ujian ku juga selesai.. 2 minggu berturut-turut membuat setress berkepanjangan * **

**-dizg- XD hahaha~ langsung buat ngebutttt! hahaaa|**

**Oke,, chapter 8 baru segini nih... Tapi, the old clock 2 chapy ke depan tamat kok ^^ yeyy~**

**be te we, maaf kalau masih ada miss typo ^^" **

**sora: oi! Kamu ngoceh yang nggak perlu. Yang bermutu dikit donk...  
****  
****Me: ehh.. Kan lagi curcol. *tatapan innocent*  
****  
****Vanitas: daripada brisik, mendingan udahin aja!  
****  
****Me: Oke, makasih udah mampir and baca yahh ^^ n' thx juga buat para pereview ^^ makasih banget lohhh *cipikacipiki*  
****  
****Sora: ** um,.. Author gaje. Oke,**** hasih ****Flame****juga ga papa kok ^^  
****  
****vanitas: kasih flame sepedesnya yah.. Kasi cabe, merica/lada, cabe rawit, cabe ijo, cabe merah, cengis, brambang, de elel -dizg**

**All: Matta ^^****  
****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**_-Flash back—_**

" _Sora!" panggil seorang wanita.  
"Ahh.. Mama" teriak anak kecil berumur 5 tahun berambut brunette –Sora- dan berlari menerjang mamanya.  
"Mama.. Sora kangen sama Mama.." kata Sora.  
"Maaf ya, mama tidak bisa menjengukmu." Kata wanita itu.  
"Lily! Sendang apa kamu dirumahku! Sora jangan dekat-dekat dengan perempuan itu!" kata Seseorang lelaki. Gilbert Hovlock.  
"Gilbert! Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan anakku. Apa salahnya! Dan kau yng baru sembuh dari gilamu itu tidak aka bisa menjaga Sora dengan baik. Sora harusnya bersamaku!" kata Lily.  
"Apa-apaan kau! Sesuai perjanjian cerai kita. Sora tinggal bersamaku!"teriak Gilbert.  
"Sora membutuhkanku! Sora, kau ingin tinggal dengan Mama, atau Papa?" tanya Lily sambil menurunkan Sora dari gendongannya. Sora hanya terdiam. _

_Lily dan Gilbert melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka. Mereka tidak melihat kesedihan Sora yang melihat orang tuanya bertengkar. Sora yang masih polos tidak tau apa... berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan terisak kecil di kamarnya._

_Kehidupannya dan keluarganya tidak harmonis.._

**_-End flash back—_**

* * *

**THE OLD CLOCK CHAPTER 9 : REVENGE**

**RATED: T (mungkin bisa jadi M –plaked- M karena hal sadis lohhh.. #dizg XD )**

**DISCLAIMER: kingdom hearte bukan punyaku! #dor... ya iya lah, mimpi apa aku kalau bisa buat KH! #dizg hahhaa~**

A/N: kali ini ada pergantian, karena Vanitas sudah menguasai tubuh Sora. Maka kata-kata Vanitas tidak di cetak tebal ^^ hahaa~

**Well, enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Di waktu lain, Vanitas yang muncul di rumah Terra menatap Terra dengan tajam.  
**" _**You'll pay for all you've done to me!"**_ _desis Vanitas di tengah-tengah keributan jam-jam._

" Vanitas..." desis Terra.

"Oh, kau masih mengingatku ternyata... kupikir setelah kau membunuhku, kau sudah membuangku dari pikiran dan otakmu yang tak berguna itu..." kata Vanitas sambil tertawa kecil, "_miss me_, Terra?" tanya Vanitas sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Terra sambil menatap Vanitas untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa.. lagi pula, selama ini aku hanya berdiam dan menunggu Sora mempertemukanku dengan kamu. Dan kau tau kan apa yang akan terjadi padamu sekarang.." kata Vanitas.

"Tapi, kau sudah mati! " bentak Terra dan menepis cengkraman Vanitas yang ada di pundaknya.

"Yeah.. memang aku sudah mati, tapi itu hanya tubuhku. Jewaku belum mati. Kau tau, jiwa akan terus hidup selamanya. _It's eternal_! Dan pikiranku, hanya terpenuhi oleh balas dendam... _and, you know what_?" kata Vanitas tajam.

" Apa?"

"Jangan berfikir alau aku mati. Aku tertus hidup selama anak ini hidup. Karena _DNA_ ku mengalir di tubuh anak ini." Kata Vanitas sambil menunjuk ke dadanya, "dan itu artinya, aku bisa membalas dendam kapanpun.." kata Vanitas dan menatap Terra seakan-akan hewan buas yang kelaparan.

Terra gugup dan melangkah ke belakang. Tapi terlambat. Vanitas berjalan cepat dan mencengkram pundak Terra lagi. Kali ini lebih keras, dan membiarkan kukunya yang tajam menekan membuat Terra mengeluh kesakitan. Vanitas tersenyum setan dan mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan mengepalkan tangannya. Terra menutup matanya. Dia kira, Vanitas akan memukulnya, tapi Vanitas bukan memukul, tapi mencekik Terra.

"Haha! Kau menutup matamu barusan. Kau takut ya, pecundang!" ejek Vanitas.

"Uhh.. ukh..." keluh Terra kesakitan dan sulit bernafas karena cekikkan Vanitas.

Tangan kiri Vanitas ikut mencekik leher Terra dengan keras. Terra memberontak tapi Vanitas mencekik Terra tambah kuat dan kencang. Terra hanya memegang tangan Vanitas dan memukulnya. Tapi pukulan Terra tidak dugubiris Vanitas. Vanitas hanya tertawa kencang melihat Terra kesakitan dan tak berdaya.

"Ada apa Terra... kau jadi lemah begini.." ejek Vanitas. Sedangkan Terra hanya melirik Vanitas tajam.

**- Other POV- **

"uhh.. di mana ini..." kata Sora pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, gelap dan dingin. Sora terkejut dan langsung berdiri. Sora mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi.

'_seharusnya aku ada di rumah Terra. Tapi kenapa aku ada di sini? Ah, jangan-jangan aku hanya bermimpi...' _batin Sora dan mencubit pipinya. Tapi Sora mengaduh sakit, _'... this's not a dream.._'

Sora mulai berjalan dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak. Tiba-tiba ada cahaya kecil. Sora mendekati cahaya itu yang makin membesar sehingga ruangan gelap itu menjadi terang. Sora menutup matanya karena matanya sakit.

Setelah cahaya itu meredup, Sora memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Mata biru Sora langsung membulat. Sora tak percaya apa yang di lihatnya.

Vanitas mengambil alih tubuhnya dan sedang mencekik Terra dengan bengisnya. Terra juga sudah seperti orang yang kehabisan nafas karena di cekik. Sora berlari mendekati mereka dan berusaha mencegah Vanitas.

"Vanitas, _Stop_! Jangan bunuh Terra!" teriak Sora. Kali ini, suara Sora hanya bisa di dengar oleh Vanitas.

**-Normal POV-**

Vanitas yang sedeang mencekik Terra dan tertawa keras, langsung menghentikan tangannya. Terra jatuh ke lantai pingsan karena kehabisan nafas. Vanitas meringkuk kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya. Kesadaran Sora sudah balik dan berusaha merebut tubuhnya dari kendali Vanitas.

"Vanitas, hentikan!" teriak Sora lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau.." kata Vanitas sambil memegang kepalanya, "bagaimana bisa kau sadar..." lanjut Vanitas.

"Vanitas... kau tidak boleh membunuh Terra..." kata Sora lagi.

"Diam kau!" teriak Vanitas

.

.

**-Inside Sora's hearts-**

Vanitas dan Sora bertemu dan saling memandang. Mata emas Vanitas yang tajam dan dingin menatap mata Sora yang biru yang polos. Mereka seperti berdiri di depan cermin, tubuh, badan, gaya rambut, sama seperti anak kembar. Hanya warna mata dan warna rambut yang berbeda.

"Vanitas..." panggil Sora pelan.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku, Sora. Kau menghancurkan harapanku! Membunuh Terra sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua untukku Sora! Aku kecewa kepadamu." kata Vanitas dingin.

"Membunuh itu salah, Vanitas!" teriak Sora dan menatap Vanitas, "seharusnya kau tau itu dan jangan bertidnak seperti itu.." lanjutnya.

"Aku nggak tau apa yang kau bicarakan! Membunuh salah? Huh, kau ternyata masih anak kecil yang nggak tau apa-apa. Membunuh Terra sekarang adalah dendamku. Dia sudah membunuhku, menghancurkan diriku. Aku hanya membalasnya." Kata Vanitas dingin, "dan seharusnya kau tau kepedihan dan siksaan Terra terhadapku Sora..."

"Aku tau.. penderitaanmu." Kata Sora pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghalangiku!" tanya Vanitas frustasi.

"Balas dendam dengan membunuh... bukankah itu sama saja dengan perbuatannya. Kalau kau membunuh Terra, kau juga sama sepertinya, pembunuh! Berbuat kotor hanya untuk dendam. Jangan kotori tanganmu dengan membunuhnya..." kata Sora.

"Oh.. sekarang kau sudah mulai menceramahiku. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Keluargaku bukan... saudaraku juga bukan. Kau lahir dari keluarga yang harmonis, sedangkan aku terus tersiksa..."

"Apa? Selalu di siksa? Iya, aku juga! Ayahku menjadi gila dan menyiksaku. Dia menjadikanku kelici percobaan. Setelah ayahmu mati, ibuku bercerai dengan Ayahku setelah ayahku sembuh. Aku hidup dengan ayahku. Walau ayahku pulang kerumah, tapi dia tidak ada waktu bersamaku. Ayahku terus mengurung dirinya di kamar dan membiarkanku. Aku tak tau kasih sayang orang tua itu seperti apa..."Kata Sora sambil mendekati Vanitas.

" Tapi kau masih punya teman... sahabat... sedangkan aku terus sendirian. Menerima cacimakian orang-orang dan tak ada yang bisa mengerti dirikul..." kata Vanitas. Tapi Sora tidak mengubiris perkataan Vanitas. Malah makin mendekati Vanitas.

Sentak, Vanitas melangkah kebelakang. Ia merasa takut dengan Sora. Sora berlari dan langsung memeluk Vanitas.

"Teman.. kau punya teman kok. Kan sudah ku bilang, aku ini temanmu.. dan juga, kamu sudah nggak ada di dunia ini Van. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Biarkan waktu yang menhukum Terra. Selamanya, dia pasti akan terus dihantui rasa bersalah karena membunuhmu. Itu juga sangat menyiksanya lebih dari yang kau bayangkan." Kata Sora lembut. ".. dan kau pasti lelah karena mengejar-kejar Terra karena balas dendammu itu. Istirahatlah. Sisanya serahkan semuanya padaku. Aku akan menolongmu. Bukan menolong untuk balas dendam, tapi mengistirahatkan kamu dengan tenang..."

Sora memeluk Vanitas erat. Sora bisa merasakan suara isakan kecil dari Vanitas. _'dia menangis?' _batinnya. Sora mengusap punggung Vanitas, seolah-olah tau kepedihan Vanitas.

"Van, maaf aku mencampuri urusanmu..." kata Sora meminta maaf.

"Sora, mati adalah panggung terakhir dari derama di dunia ini. Aku tak takut mati hanya..." kata-kata Vanitas berhenti, "aku tak bsia memaafkan Terra." Kata Vanitas.

"Aku tau. Tapi, terra juga mengalami sakiit mental. Mungkin itu akan seimbang dengan rasa siksaan yang tajam. Setiap orang juga mati. Dia juga akan mati. Waktu yang pasti akan menghukumnya... trust me, van..." kata Sora sambil melepas pelukannya.

Sora melihat tubuh Vanitas dikelilingi cahaya kecil dan Vanitas berubah seperti transparan. _'He is fade away...'_

"Vanitas tersenyum kecil, mengisyaratkan kata "terima kasih" kepada Sora. Sora hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman juga. Sebelum Vanitas menghilang sepenuhnya, dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat padanya.

Lama-lama, tubuh Vanitas menghilang. Tak tau mengapa, Sora menitihkan air matanya. Ia merasa sangat sedih emlihat Vanitas.

"..."

.

.

* * *

**"_please take me down to the water in the last lake. I want to rest there."_**

* * *

.

-**Back to normal-**

Sora membuka matanya dan beranjak duduk. Ia tertidur di sofa, di rumah Terra. Sora memegang kepalanya.

"Oh.. kau sudah bangun..." kata seseorang. Sora menengok ke arah suara itu. Seseorang berusia sekitar 19 atau 20-an, berambut blonde, tersenyum ke arah Sora.

Sora langsung mengingat...

' _Ventus?' _tanya Sora dalam hati.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Baik.. hanya sedikit pusing. Saja." Jawab Sora canggung.

"Bagus lah. Oh iya, perkenalkan, aku Ventus Clay. Panggil Ven atau Ventus juga boleh." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. Sora tersenyum kepada Ventus, _'orangnya ramah..' _batinnya.

"Aku Sora Hovlock, senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata Soramasih rada canggung. "um, Terra mana?" tanya Sora

"Dia di kamarnya tertidur. Waktu aku sedang lewat di depan rumanya, terdengar suara tertawa dan suara jam yaang berbunyi keras sekali. Akhu khawatir dan langsung masuk ke sini. Saat aku masuk, suara jam berhenti. Aku menemukan kalian berdua tergeletak pingsan. Virgo yang sedang pulang mengambil laundry segera ku panggil dan membantuku membawa Terra masuk ke kamarnya. Kamu ku tidurkan d sofa karena di sini tak ada kamar tamu..." jelas Ventus.

"oh.. begitu," kata Sora polos dan membuat Ventus tertawa kecil. Sora hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ventus.

"Uhh.. tapi, mau kau membantuku sesuatu..." tanya Sora ragu, "lalu aku akan memberitau semuanya..." tambahnya.

"Membantu apa?" tanya Ventus.

"membantuku menemukan tubuh Vantas..."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Wkwkkwww~ selsee juga nih... nggak nyesel bangun gasik buat ngetik ini.. –dizg**

**Aku lagi ngebut dan mengusahakan The Old Clock complete secepatnya.. hahaa~  
bagaimana Readers? Wkwkw**

**Oh iya, bagi para pereview.. makasih atas review dan kritik-kritiknya yah, aku seneng banget ^^ hahaha~ maaf ngga bisa membalas well, bahasaku memang suka berubah-ubah karena masih pemula –plaked- XD oh iya, karena aku sedang cepet-cepet, jadi ceritannya terlihat terlalu cepat.  
dan mungkin rada bingung dengan flash back yang ada di atas sendiri itu, yah ahhaa~ itu hanya kenangan masa lalu Sora yang kusempil di atas untuk memperjelas alasan Sora pada Vanitas. XD **

**Yeyy~ tinggal 1 chapter lagi dehh~ chaptetr 10 ^^  
hahaha, nggak tau kapan update chapy 10nya, entah hari ini *nanti siang, sore, ato malam* -ya iya lah- XD atau minggu-minggu besok. Haha~**

**Oke, makasih udah mau baca, review atau berkunjung ke Fic abalku ini #dizg  
saran? Kritik? Pujian #dor semuanya ku terima ^^v karena masih pemula, aku ingin saran-saran untuk cerita berikutnya ^^**

**Promo~ untuk Fic selanjutnya, reader mau fic yang apa nih? Jangan romance yah aku ga bisa bikin romance... XD hahaa~**

**Njaa~ Matta ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Ven..." panggil seseorang._

"_Ah.. Vanitas.." jawab Ventus kepada temmannya yang memanggilnya, Vanitas._

"_Aku.. aku minta maaf yah, waktu praktek kimia.."_

"_Nggak apa, aku tau kamu nggak sengaja. Dan aku tau kok siapa yang harusnya meminta maaf sekarang." Kata Ventus sambil tersenyum._

"_Kau membencinya?" tanya Vanitas._

" _Nggak. Aku nggak membencinya. Aku sudah sahabatan dengannya dari kecil. Aku tak bisa membencinya. Bukankah harusnya kamu yang membencinya?" tanya Ventus._

"_Dia, tak perlu di benci..." jawab Vanitas._

"_Tapi, kau sudah di maki-maki olehnya. Kamu sudah dituduh... dia sudah keterlaluan, Van.." kata Ventus memotong perkataan Vanitas._

"_Aku kan belum selesai ngomong, Ven. Aku bilang, dia tak perlu di benci, karena dia tak pantas untuk di benci. Sangat tak pantas untukku membencinya. Bila aku mai, aku akan balas dendam padanya. Mungkin, aku akan memakai tubuh orang lain untuk membalaskan dendamku... dendamku pada Terra." Kata Vanitas tajam. Sedangkan Ventus hanya tertunduk._

* * *

**THE OLD CLOCK CHAPTER 10 : GRAVE + Epilog.**

**Rated: T (bisa juga M loh, karena unsur sadis2-nya walau ga terlalu XD) ahaha~**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Harts bukan punyakuuu punyanya Om Tetsu XD Aku Cuma pinjem character-characternyaaa~ XD**

**A/N: Well, kata-kata Vanitas di chapter ini ku cetak tebal juga yaw.. hehe~  
Kay~ Met Bacaa :D**

* * *

"VA-Vanitas... dia... Wait! Darimana kamu tau dia." Tanya Ventus.

"Aku temannya." Jawab Sora singkat.

"Tapi, dia sudah.. sudah mati." Kata Ventus memelankan suaranya.

"Yea.. sebenarnya..." Kata-kata Sora terhenti.

'_Jangan-jangan dia adalah orang yang di pakai Vanitas untuk membalaskan dendamnya..' _kata Ventus dalam hati.

"Aku menemukan jam tua di kapel sekolah. Tepatnya di bawah tanah. Saat aku di sana, aku bertemu dengan Vanitas. Sejak saat itu, aku Vanitas memasuki diriku. Dia mendatangi mimpiku-mimpiku, dan melihatkan masa lalunya. Dia ingin balas dendam kepada Terra. Aku tidak membiarkan dia balas dendam karena itu salah. Hari ini, aku datang ke rumah Terra untuk menanyakan, diamana tubuh Vanitas itu. Tapi, tubuh ku diperalat Vanitas. Akhirnya kami pingsan... yeah, kurang lebih begitu..." jelas Sora.

"Oh, lalu lalu kau ingin aku membantuku mencari tubuh vanitas untuk di kuburkan?" tanya Ventus. Sora mengangguk pelan.

Ventus terdiam sejenak...

_-Falshback—_

"_Ventus! Ventus!" teriak seseorang._

"_Te-Terra! Apa yang terjadi padamu!" tanya Ventus panik melihat tubuh Terra penuh darah._

"_Ven! Tolong, aku pinjam mobilmu untuk membawanya ke suatu tempat." Kata Terra sambil menunjuk gerobak yang ia pakai._

"_Tapi, ini sudah malam..."_

"_Aku tak peduli! Ayo Ven..." kata Terra dan menatap Ventus tajam. Ventus ketakutan melihat Terra, akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ventus tinggal sendiri di sini, karena keluarganya di luar kota._

_Setelah menaikan Gerobak itu di belakang mobilnya, (A/N: ini mobilnya seperti mobil yang terbuka belakangnya.) Terra dan Ventus menuju suatu tempat. Di jalan Terra tertawa histeris, tertawa yang sangat menakutkan._

"_Te-Terra, sebenarnya isi gerobak itu apa?" tanya Ventus takut-takut._

"_Vanitas. Aku berhasil membunuhnya hari ini..." kata Terra penuh kemenangan._

_Ventus terbelalak tak percaya. Sahabatnya begitu bengis dan jahat. Ventus hanya terdiam dimobil sambil berulang mengucap kata "maaf" kepada Vanitas dalam hati. _

_Mereka berhenti di last lake. Mereka menurunkan gerobak itu dan masuk ke wilayah Last Lake. Ventus hanya diam menuruti apa yang di suruh Terra. Saat Terra menemukan gubuk tua, langsung di dobraknya dan memasukan gerobaknya ke dalam gubuk itu. Terra melihat sebuah kotak kayu cukup besar, seperti peti. Terra tersenyum bengis dan mengeluarkan tubuh Vanitas dari gerobak._

_Ventus tersentak. Tubuh Vanitas yang penuh dengan darah, dan senar-senar piano melilit tubuhnya. Lehernnya seperti mau putus. Kedua tanggannya seperti terkena silet atau seragam Vanitas yang awalnya putih, berwarna gelap. B erwarna gelap karena darah yang mengering. Kaki Vanitas yanng terlihat tercabik-cabik, sehingga kelihatan dagingnya... membuat Ventus ingin muntah. Ventus ingin menangis melihat tubuh Vanitas. Ventus hanya menutup mata sambil menutup mulutnya._

_-End Flashback-_

"Baiklah... aku akan membantumu. tapi, ceritakan mimpi-mimpi yang Vanitas perlihatkan padamu. Dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya juga. Semua yang ku tau..."

"Oke... tapi, tolong bantu aku ya.." kata Sora.

Sora dan Ventus menceritakan semuanya. Sora menceritakan mimpi-mimpinya, Ventuspun mengerti. Dia sangat mengerti Vanitas. Ventus menceritakan saat-saat Vanitas bersama dengannya, Terra dan Aqua.

Vanitas, saingan terkuat Terra, dalam pelajaran academik, non academik. Mereka sangat seimbang, sehingga banyak yang menyebutnya Reval abadi. Mereka juga menyukai 1 perempuan yang sama. Aqua. Tapi, karena Aqua sangat akrab dengan Aqua sehingga Terra cemburu dan mulai membence Vanitas. Terra menyebarkan gosip buruk tentang Vanitas sehingga Teman-teman menghindarinya, begitu pula Aqua. Lalu, saat Terra menjebak Vanitas di jalan, Terra mendorong Vanitas agar tertabrak. Tetapi, Vanitas menabrak Aqua dan Aqual-ah yang tertabrak dan meninggal. Terra sangat menyesal dan menuduh Vanitas yang mendorong Aqua. Lalu, mencampur cairan kimia Vanitas dan menyikutnya, sehingga cairan itu tumpah ke tangan Ventus. Sampai, Terra membunuh Vanitas dan meninggalkan tubuh Vanitas di gubuk.

Sora yang mendengar cerita itu terdiam sedih. Dia mengerti Vanitas.

"Well Sora. Besok kita bertemu di depan pintu masuk last lake. Aku akan menunjukan di mana gubuk itu." Kata Ventus.

"Oke..." kata Sora dan tersenyum lalu berpamit pulang kepada Ventus dan melambaikan tanggannya. Ventus hanya terdenyum.

"Anak yang baik..." gumam Ventus.

"Kau benar-benar akan membantunya, Ven?" tanya seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Ah! Terra, kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" tanya Ventus khawatir. Terra hanya mengangguk menandakan kalau Terra baik- baik saja.

Ventus mengehela nafas panjang, "Anak itu... dia bagaikan cahaya. Menerangi orang yang dipenuhi oleh kegelapan... menerangi hati Vanitas yang gelap kafrena ingin membalas dendam." Kata Ventus.

"Aku juga beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya. Awalnya aku sudah menduga kalau dia tau sesuatu tentang Vanitas. Aku tadi hanya bersikap tajam hanya untuk memancing Vanitas keluar. Aku sudah bersiap untuk menanggung hukumanku, mempersiapkan Vanitas membunuhku. Tapi, Sora menghentikannya. Mungkin aku harus menyerahkan diri... " kata Terra.

" Terra.."

"Come on, Ven. Jangan pandang aku dengan pandangan kalau aku itu lemah. Ini memang hukumanku. Aku harus menanggungnya." Kata Terra sambil menepuk punggung sobatnya.

"Aku, tenyata aku tidak bisa menolongmu, Terra. Aku sangat bersalah. Maafkan aku Terra..." kata Ventus memunta maaf.

"kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Ven, kalau kau bertemu Vanitas nanti, bilang padanya kalau aku sangat menyesal. Van, aku minta maaf. Aku tau perminta maafanku tak sebanding dengan nyawamu..." katanya sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Ventus terdiam. Ia tak tau ingin berkata apa untuk meringankan beban sobatnya.

'_Vanitas... sangat beruntung, Sora yang menemukannya. Kalau bukan Sora, mungkin saat ini Aku sudah mati dan Vanitas tetap tak bisa beristirahat...' _batin Ventus.

* * *

**Pukul 06.35.**

"Iya... tolong yah, Riku..."

"Dasar kau ini. Oke, aku mengerti. Tapi jangan lupa telephone aku kalau kau kesusahan. Jangan memaksakan diri, Sora." Kata Riku dari telephone Sora.

"makasih Riku. Jangan lupa izinkan aku ke bu guru yah..." kata Sora.

"iya. Kamu cerewet banget... ya sudah. Aku mau berangkat. Bye.." kata Riku sambil menutup telephonenya.

"byee~"

"Oke... Izin sudah selesai.." kata Sora pelan.

Sora langsugn masuk ke kamar madi dan mengganti pakaiannya, lalu turun ke bawah, memasukan beberapa snack dan susu kedalam itu, Sora keluar mengambil sepedanya dan berangkat ke last lake. Kira-kira butuh waktu 15 menit kalau menggunakan sepeda, cukup jauh juga sebenarnya.

Saat Sora sampai, ia melihat Ventus sudah menunggunya di sana, Sora mendekatinya dan menaruh sepedanya di dekat mobil Ventus.

"Maaf Ventus... aku telat. Aku harus izin sekolah dan menyiapkan sesuatu..." kata Sora dengan nafas yang tersengal-senggal.

"Tak apa.. kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk..."ajak Ventus.

"Eh, masuk ke.."

"Ke danau kok. Kan tubuh Vanitas ada di gubuk dekat danau itu..." kata Ventus memotong perkataan Soa.

"Ta-tapi.."  
"Ahh, kau takut dengan legenda dan gosip miringnya ya... tak apa, aku tau kok tempatnya. _Trust me, Sora.._ " kata Ventus. Lalu So ra mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Ventus.

Di daerah ini benar-benar tertutup kabut. Sora berjalan cepat untuk mengikuti Ventus. Selama perjalanan, mereka membicarakan tentang guru-guru d sekolah dan tertawa bersama. Tak terasa, gubuk itu sudah terlihat.

Gubuk kecil, terbuat dari kayu yang terlihat lapuk dan sudah terbuat bertahun-tahun.

"Ini gubuknya?" tanya Sora.

"Iya, " jawab Ventus.

Sora mendekati pintu gubuk itu, ternyata terkunci.

"Ventus... sepertinya kita perlu mendobrak pintu ini. Pintunya terkunci." Kata Sora.

"Nggak usah. Aku punya kuncinya. Kemarin malam, Terra memberinya kepadaku. Dia bilang, dia ingin m,embantumu, tapi dia tak bisa karena..." Ventus terdiam. Mukanya terlihat sedih membuat Sora terdiam juga. Sora mengambil kunci ini dan membukanya.

_Kriiitt!_

Suara derit pintu yang membuat telinga dan badan merinding itu terdengar sangat jelas. Kayu-kayu yang jadi lantai juga berderit. Sora dan Ventus melangakah dengan hati-hati katena kayunya sudah terlihat lapuk.

Sora sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Gubuk kecil ini, mempunyai 1 meja dan kursi, 1 jendela dari kayu tanpa kaca –kacanya pecah, karena ada bekas pecahan kaca di bawahnya- dan 1 jam tua yang sama persis di kapel. Dia sangat mengingat jam tua itu.

'_mengapa ada jam ini di sini?' _batin Sora.

Di depan jam itu ada kotak kayu besar. Peti?

"Ya, ini seperti di bawah tanah kapel, kan? Terra membawa jam ini juga karena bekas darah Vanitas juga ada di jam tua itu." Kata Sora.

"Ta-tapi, 1 tahun yang lalu, saat aku menemukan ruang bawah tanah... aku melihat jam tua ini masih berdiri tegak di sana dan berdentang keras." Kata Sora

'_Apa waktu itu aku memang mimpi?' _tanya Sora dalam hati. Karena, kata Riku Sora pingsan di depan kapel.

"Mungkin itu hanya memory yang ingin diperlihatkan Vanitas..." kata Ventus. Sora hanya mengangguk paham. "bagaimana selanjutnya? Kat tau kan tubuh_nya_ ada di peti itu." Lanjut Ventus.

"Aku akan membawanya ke danau itu. Dia ingin tubuhnya berada di danau itu." Kata Sora. Lalu Sora membuka peti itu. Bau menyengat tercium sangat tajam. Sora dan Ventus menutup hidung mereka.

Sora tersentak, begitu juga Ventus. 5 tahun di bunuh dan di semubunyikan di dalam peti ini, tulang belulangnya tidak bisa menjadi tanah.

Sora begetar takut. Dan jatuh terduduk. Ventus melihat kearah Sora. Dia terlihat aneh, ketakutan dan gemetaran yang hebat.

"Sora, ada apa?" tanya Ventus.

Sora meneteskan air matanya, dia melihat tubuh Vanitas yangmasih penuh luka. Sepertinya, hanya Sora yang bisa melihat tubuh Vanitas yang masih penuh luka. Memorynya tentang tubuh Vanitas yang tersayat sayat dan cekian dengan senar piano masih ada di leher Vanitas dan seluruh tubuhnya. Sora ingin menjerit tetapi ia tidak bisa.

"Ahh.. Van-Vanitas..." kata Sora pelan.

"Sora, itu hanya memorymu. Halusinasi dari Vanitas. Itu dulu. Sadarlah Sora!" kata Ventus sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Sora. Ventus melihat Sora tetap menangis.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sora berhenti menangis.

"Kau sudah sadar Sora?" tanya Ventus masih khawatir. Sora hanya mengangguk. Sora sadar, kalau tadi yang dilihatnya adalah halusinasi Vanitas. Sora memberanikan diri mengambil Vanitas dari peti itu, dan memasukan ke gerobak yang ada di situ. Itu gerobak yang Terra gunakan untuk membawa Vanitas ke gubuk ini.

Mereka berjalan kearah danau. Karena jaraknya tak terlalu jauh, hanya 5 menit mereka sampai.

Hamparan bunga berwarna-warni bersebaran di sekitar danau. Bau harum yang tercium membuat nyaman. Kabut yang menutupi hutan di sekeliling danau tidak menutupi danau ini. Danau ini terlihat sangat indah. Pantulan cahaya matahari masuk dari celah-celah pohon.

Sora membawa gerobak itu menuju danau. Dan melihat ke dasar danau. Dasar danau itu sangat indah, batu-batuan terlihat seperti kristal yang terkena cahaya matahari. Sora tau mengapa Vanitas ingin di ceburkan ke dalam danau itu.

"Sora, kau mau menceburnya sekarang?" tanya Ventus.

"Iya." Kata Sora. _'Vanitas, selamat jalan. Beristirahatlah' _batin Sora.

"Vanitas.." panggil Ventus, "... bye Van. Kau adalah sahabatku. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.." kata Ventus sebelum mereka menceburkan tubuh Vanitas.

Saat mereka menceburkan tubuh Vanitas, dasar danau terlihat tambah berkilau dan sangat jernih. Sora masih meneteskan air matanya. Ia melihat tubuh Vanitas tersenyum kecil saat di ceburkan seraya bilang "terima kasih".

Saat Sora berdiri, entah hnya perasaan Ventus, rambut Sora dan mata Sora terlihat berwarna hitam dan emas.  
"Vanitas..."

"**Ventus.. makasih kau menemani Sora sampai di sini... kau memang sahabatku." **Kata Vanitas.

"sama-sama juga Van. Aku yang tidak bisa menolongmu juga minta maaf ya. Terra jug meminta maaf padamu. Dia sangat menyesal. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah menunggumu di gerbang dunia sana bersama Aqua. Dia sudah..."

"**Menyusulku yah... baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya. Mungkin di kehidupan selajutnya, aku ingin kita bertemu lagi, **_**my Friend.**_**" Kata Vanitas sambil menghilang. Tubuh Sora kembali seperti semula.**

"Sora, ayo kita pulang..." ajak Ventus.

"Tunggu..." pinta Sora. Sora mengambil beberapa buah tangkai bunga yang menurutnya indah dan menceburkan ke danau itu. Ventus yang tau maksud Sora, juga ikut memetik beberapa tangkai bunga dan menceburkan ke dalam danau.

Lalu mereka pergi dari situ.

* * *

**Epilog...**

* * *

_**-Beberapa bulan kemudian-**_

Setelah itu, Sora menjalani kehidupan normalnya. Dia merasa lebih bersemangat dan tambah ceria. Saat kelulusan, Sora masuk 10 besar dari sekolahnya. Riku dan Kairi juga masuk 10 besar.

Mereka bercanda tawabersama.

"Semuanya, aku pulang dulu yah..." kata Sora.

"Kau mau kemana Sora? Kok cepat? Kita kan baru selesai makan." Kata Kairi.

"Aku mau ke kuburan temanku dulu." Kata Sora.

"Boleh kami ikut ke kuburan_nya_?_" _tanya mengangguk setuju.

Mereka menuju Last lake. Sekarang, last lake sudah tak menyeramkan seperti dulu. Kabut yang sangat tebal perlahan menghilang. Banyak anak-anak piknik di Las Lake.

Saat Sora dan kawan-kawan datang di danau, ia melihat Ventus berdiri di pinggir danau.

"Ventus..." panggil Sora.

"Oh, Sora kau sudah lulus ya?" tanya Ventus.

"iya. Riku, Kairi, ini Ventus Clay." Kata Sora memeperkenalkan Ventus.

"Aku Ventus Clay. Panggil Ventus atau Ven saja." Katanya.

Sora melihat, ada papan nama di dekat danau itu.

"Setelah Terra menyerahkan diri, orang tuaku yang menjabat sebagai polsi di daerah ini segera membuatkan papan nama ini. Indah kan?" tanya Ventus.

"Iya, Vanitas pasti senang..." kata Sora pelan.

"Hey Riku, ini makamnya Vanitas.." tanya Kairi pelan kepada Riku.

"Iya, ayo kita berdoa besama."kata Riku.

Terlihat, pelangi muncul dari atas permukaan danau itu.

"indahnya..." gumam Kairi. Daun-daun berterbangan karena tertiup angin. Pelangi itu seperti senyuman yang indah, jika di lihat dari pantulan air danau.

Mereka tau kalau Vanitas berteima kasih kepada mereka.

"Vanitas..." panggil Sora dan Ventus bersama.

"Sora, ayo pulang. Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk SMA kita. Kata Riku. Kairi menggandeng tangan Riku dan Sora.

"Bye Ven..." teriak Sora.

"Bye too, **Vanitas.." **teriak Sora juga.

* * *

Tercatat. Vanitas Reinhard, murid SMP yang menghilang telah di temukan. Vanitas di kubur di Last Lake yang sekarang menjadi tempat rekreasi dan piknik. Orang tua Vanitas, Risa Reinhard dan Ralfad Reindard, mereka di bunuh karena stres. Berdasarkan saksi dan juga tersangka, Terra Radford. Terra meminta untuk dieksekusi mati. Tanggal 29/10/xx20. Kemarin.

Kasus ini masih di tutup.

* * *

**Omake~**

**Yeyyy~ selesaaaiiiii  
AAAAA! Makasih banyak yang sudah membaca cerita abalku ini  
hahahha~ aku seneng banget niihhh~  
okoknya makasih banget yang sudah membaca, mereview dan berkunjung ke ceritaku :D  
*cipikacipiki* **

**Terharu, setahun bikin, akhirnya selesai juga pagi ini...**

**XD**

**Makasih untuk, teman-temanku di sekolah yang membuatku terinspirasi sama cerita ini, dan guru-guruku tercinta yang menambah inspirasiku**

**Makasih juga untuk Jejeku (kakak perempuanku) yang biasanya memberi kritikan pedes.. (bukan di review sih) XD  
hahah~**

**Lalu thank for All Review...**

**Yami No Sora**

**SoraVanRoxasVen**

**Kiyuki Tsukiyoshi**

**Haru-QiRin**

**Ovi Hanifah**

**Zer0 Cl0ud**

**KuroMaki RoXora**

**Swandie**

**Athena Julliete**

**Sunset Memories**

**VioviChan**

**CFC**

**Zalvaren Yuvrelza**

**vanniechan09**

**Yaya Hanamaki**

**Esha Shalvovich**

**Blod Maniac Sparda**

**Ventus Hikari**

**Hanacullen**

**Rix In**

**Sky of Emptyness**

**Well..  
para pereview... ku cinta kalian semua #dor  
kritikan dan saran dan pujian –dizg- kalian semua sangat membantuku dan membuatku bersemangat :D  
hahaha~**

**Ya, sekian dulu... mungkin masih ada yang salah ketik, atau apapun..  
maafkan daku **

**Njaa~ sampai jumpa di ceritaku selanjut nyaa..**

**Kunyatakan, "The Old Clock" complete *dugdugdug* hahaha~ -plaked-**

* * *

**Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Nama dan tokoh, ataupun tempat hanya hayalan author saja. Kalau ada yang sama, itu hanya kebetulan :D**

* * *

**By. Nophie Phie Chan**


End file.
